Cruising With Colleagues
by SilentPatronus
Summary: Dissatisfied with the professional, and personal relationships on Darwin Hanssen sends Jac, Jonny, Mo, Tara and Ollie off on a cruise. The boys couldn't be more thrilled but when they realise that Hanssen has signed them up for some bonding activities they are forced to accept this won't be a holiday... or will it? Set just after Recovery Position so Janny and Tollie are together,
1. Chapter 1

**This is the opening setting the scene thing. I wasn't sure if I was going to get straight into it or explain the reason behind the little jaunt. I'm hoping it's going to get a lot better.**

* * *

Hanssen walked down the familiar corridor of Darwin. A couple of metres in front of him at the nurse's station he could see Jac, Jonny, and Mo presumably discussing a patient. Hanssen dropped a file onto the desk which made all three of them turn around and jump a little with shock. Their mouths wide open from the sudden appearance from their boss.

"What's that?" Jac questioned him suspiciously nodding towards the file that had just been placed on the desk. "We're full, we can't take any more patients, hasn't Elliot already told you?"

"Inside you'll find information for a trip that the five of you will be taking next week."

"The five of us?" Jonny chipped in seemingly confused.

"Yes Nurse Maconie, the five of you: Miss. Effanga, Ms. Naylor, Dr. Valentine, Dr. Lo and yourself. That makes five of you does it not?"

"Are you kidding me?" Jac had opened a folder to discover details for a cruise lasting a whole week. "A whole week? With these guys? Kill me now. Hang on, why is Elliot not going?"

"Yes, I've been a bit concerned of late of the relationships that have developed on Darwin, and I feel it has caused some unwanted attention and mishaps. Elliot has been good enough to stay out of this, the rest of you have one week to sort it. I want all five of you in my office at the end of the day to go through any questions you may have."

The three of them nodded and Hanssen made his way out of Darwin leaving them to ponder on what had just happened.

Jac was still sorting through the file of information. "This has got to be a joke, cruising in the middle of March? Eugh."

"Well, I didn't hear you complaining when we went to Wales for the weekend." Jonny flirted.

"A weekend and a week are completely different Maconie." Jac sighed and walked off shouting back at them, "what the hell does Hanssen propose to do with my electives?" causing Jonny to smirk as he watched her wander off towards her office. Typical Jac, always concerned about her work.

"Well at least some of us are going to have some fun." Mo said sarcastically towards Jonny who had not taken his eyes off Jac and was still beaming at the idea of a week away with Jac.

"What?" Jonny questioned her, "it's going to be a laugh."

"Yes, so much fun. You and Naylor, Tara and Ollie."

"Are you jealous? Is this what it is? You are jealous." Jonny was coming to a realisation as Mo stood there shaking her head in denial.

"I am not jealous but if you think you can spend every night with Naylor you can forget it. Okay?"

"Come on Mo, I'm not that bad."

"Could have fooled me, when was the last time we went out together?"

Jonny had to think, and realised that he hadn't given his best friend the attention she needed or deserved. He never wanted to be one of those guys that ditched his friends as soon as he enters a relationship but it was difficult, especially as Jac and Mo didn't get on at all. Jonny had not handled being in a relationship very well and as a result his friendship with Mo had been on the rocks of late and he was determined to fix that and the week away would prove the perfect chance. He'd also have to think of a way to sort out the very fragile professional relationship that existed between Mo and Jac.

* * *

At the end of the shift Mo, Tara, Ollie, Jac and Jonny found themselves sat inside Hanssen's office wondering what on earth he needed to say to them. To say they were astounded that this trip had even been suggested would be a significant understatement. Yes, there were a few more personal relationships on this particular ward than there normally would be, and yes there were a few disagreements here and there as a result but really, a week away; was it necessary? Hanssen seemed to think so.

There was an awkward silence and tensions were high as no one spoke for a few moments. "Silence is bliss is it not?" Hanssen exclaimed from nowhere. Unsure of where this was going the others listened closely.

"Dr. Valentine and Dr. Lo I have no doubt that the situation has been explained to you." They both nodded in response.

"Good. Now, Miss Effanga I would like to put you in charge of this trip. I believe you can be trusted." Mo nodded slowly, smiling a little.

"That's not fair!" Jac argued. "I'm the consultant here, should I not be in charge?"

"Ms Naylor do I need to mention how you came about meeting Nurse Maconie in the first place?"

Jac shook her head a little embarrassed as the events leading up to the People Skills Course and the events during into it popped into her head. Unamused but realised there was no point arguing out her case any longer she decided to keep quiet as she'd only be fighting a battle she'd already lost.

"So that's decided then. You leave first thing on Monday morning, all the details are in the file that I believe Ms. Naylor has. No questions? Good. You may go now." Hanssen dismissed the five of them and they silently slipped out of the room and headed back towards Darwin not understanding the point of that meeting other than to merely clarify a few things.

"Well this is going to be fun," Jac concluded sarcastically. She was not at all happy that she was made to go away in the first place but what was worse for her was that she couldn't think of four worse people to spend a week with.

"I'll make sure of that," Jonny added, winking at her as he did so. Now here was someone who clearly couldn't wait to get away.

"Ur, Jonny Mac we aren't having any of that." Mo counter-argued pointing her finger at him.

"Lighten up a bit. We're off on a wee holiday, we might as well make the most of it we're going whether you like it or not." No one was going to dampen Jonny's mood it seemed.

"We're going because we're in trouble not as a reward. T-Lo, Jac and I will be sharing a room so I'm going to have to trust you boys in a room."

"Great," Jonny announced a little too exicted. Jac looked towards Jonny suspiciously. He was definitely planning something…


	2. Chapter 2

**TUESDAY'S EPISODE GUYS. WAS IT NOT THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD? JAC ACTUALLY WANTED THE BABY. I COULD HAVE CRIED.**

**Okay to iron a few things out. In this fic whilst it takes place shortly after Recovery Position in the Janny world, Sacha has been divorced from Chrissie for a couple of months (but they have been apart for a lot longer), Tara and Ollie are not married or engaged, Tara's tumour has not yet caused a problem but they are still together.**

**- Em**

* * *

Mo had been the first to arrive at the Southampton cruise port that morning and was reading and waiting outside the entrance ten minutes before the agreed time of 8am. Tara and Ollie had arrived together a short while afterwards and they all stood awkwardly with their suitcases waiting for the arrival of Jac and Jonny who were unusually late.

After an hour and forty five minutes of waiting Jac and Jonny finally emerged from the car park each tugging along a suitcase - well in Jac's case two. Jonny was casually walking along smiling as he engaged in conversation with Jac who wore a frown on her face. Mo glanced towards the others sharing a knowing glance. None of them wanted to know what Jac and Jonny had been up to and why they were late but they could assume. Mo reached out her arm waving it towards Jac and Jonny in the hope that one of them would notice from the corner of their eye.

Unfortunately for them, Jac and Jonny had decided to turn in the complete opposite direction and were obviously lost, so Mo felt the need to shout out "Jonny Mac" five times before a reaction was stirred from the two figures in the distance. The three of them watched as Jonny grabbed Jac's arm pulling her round to head in the other direction and her fighting off his touch with disgust. It appeared that they'd had some kind of argument which was going to be a great start to their little jaunt.

Jac and Jonny seemed to be in no hurry to meet the others and it took them a good couple of minutes to finally reach them. When they did however they were not greeted with hugs and smiles but frowns and glances.

"You're late." Mo narrowed her eyes before bringing her watch up to check the time, "by an hour and forty five minutes."

Jac herself didn't look pleased. "Yes, well some idiot didn't get out of bed this morning." She turned her head towards Jonny furiously. All eyes were now on him whilst he feigned innocence.

"You told me eight." He argued in response, still in disbelief that Jac was pinning the blame on him.

"No," Jac began. "I told you we had to be at Southampton at eight, I said several times last night that I was picking you up at seven." Jac shook her head and added, "you never listen. I had to use your spare key to get in because you wouldn't answer the door. And where did I find you? In your bed. Sleeping."

All eyes were still glaring at Jonny. "What?" he asked as his eyes widened.

"Ms Naylor why have you got two suitcases?" Tara, who had been really quiet up until this point asked in a swift attempt to change the subject. Ollie and Mo had been oblivious to the fact that Jac was in fact holding two suitcases, one in each hand as they had previously been more concerned about her lateness.

"Some people have work to do. Don't worry, I made sure I brought some for you to do too!" Looking between Jac and Jonny it was clear that they'd already argued over this issue which was pointless because once Jac's mind was set on something it was going to happen.

"And Hanssen let you bring this did he?" Ollie questioned her curiously.

"Well if he expects me to completely drop my work for a week then he is wrong."

"I'd take that as a no then." Mo trailed off.

Jac took her hand off one of her suitcases for a minute whilst she grabbed to get the information folder which was hanging outside her bag and was at risk of falling at any second. She handed each person their ticket which prompted them all to get out their passport in preparation.

Everyone walked inside the building with their ticket and passport in one hand and their suitcase in another. Everyone that is, except for Jonny who stood there digging his hands into all his pockets and standing there stressed to the core.

It wasn't until they'd reached the check-in point that they realised Jonny was not amongst them and Mo dismissed herself from the group leaving her suitcase behind and swiftly traced her steps back to find Jonny still standing in the same spot shaking his head.

"Jonny Mac what's up?" she asked him quizzingly. He ignored her comment desperate to find the passport that he was so sure he'd not forgotten. He didn't want her to worry or get angry. It wasn't the first time he'd managed to forget something. He remembered the last time he had gone away with Mo was when they went to France for two weeks and he'd managed to forget his underwear. This wasn't exactly on the same level but still.

"Seriously what's wrong?" Mo pushed him further.

"Okay, don't be angry, but I can't find my passport," he sighed.

Mo stood there laughing uncontrollably whilst Jonny retorted, "it's not funny."

After a few seconds Mo managed to steady herself, pausing to take a breath and calm herself down before speaking. "Jonny look at what's round your neck." Jonny looked down to find his passport in a pouch round his neck. He hung his head in embarrassment remembering that he'd done that this morning to make sure he wouldn't forget it.

They both turned round to enter the building that Mo had recently emerged from when Mo saw a friendly figure head towards her. "Sacha, what the hell are you doing here?" Mo embraced Sacha with a lengthy hug, and upon pulling away from her Sacha nodded towards Jonny who in return nodded back almost awkwardly.

"Well since the divorce from Chrissie things have been a bit tough and I may have overstepped the mark on a case last week and so Hanssen signed me up for this too." Sacha didn't at all seem out of sorts and in fact was grinning throughout his explanation which seemingly suggested that he was really excited for the 'holiday'.

Sensing that it wasn't something Sacha wanted to talk about, at least not right now Mo changed the subject a little. "You do know that Hanssen has signed us up for a whole bunch of activities and we can't just go and do what we like."

Sacha's face dropped a little but not enough for him to stop smiling. "I bet Jac loved the sound of that." He added.

"So much so that she's brought a whole suitcase of work with her to do." Jonny chipped in and laughed, seemingly amused at the expression on Sacha's face. Although, none of them were at all surprised.

Together the three of them walked in and watched as Jac, Tara and Ollie stood there waiting for them. Tara and Ollie were standing there discussing something whilst Jac looked unimpressed, but her facial expressions weakened when she noticed who they'd arrived with.

"Is this a joke? I thought being stuck with Andy Murray was bad enough."

"I do not look like Andy Murray." Jonny responded quickly. Jac rolled her eyes and signalled for them to hurry up with checking in their bags.

Once all bags had been checked the six of them were indicated by the guide to walk left. In front of them they could see the ship and it would have been a picture to capture all of their facial expressions as they saw the ship for the first time. Upon reaching the end of the coridoor they had to go through security checks before being given their cruise pass.

They were now ready to step on board the ship. Mo grabbed hold of Sacha's arm excitedly and yanked him onto the cruise ship, whilst Ollie grabbed hold of Tara's hand and led her onto the ship.

Jonny however, waited whilst a furious Jac was stopped by security and was searched. When eventually they were sure that she was carrying nothing dangerous together they walked onto the ship. Although that was not until Jac had given them a piece of her mind which Jonny watched from ahead admirably and couldn't help but grin.

This was going to be one heck of an experience.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this chapter is a little jumpy and it's setting it all up still. The fun starts in the next chapter - I promise. Also I'm sorry for getting rid of Ollie and Tara but I couldn't focus on 6 characters at once and thought it was more entertaining with Mo, Jac, Jonny and Sacha. Don't kill me.**

* * *

Tara had received a peculiar phone call and was insisting that Ollie - who had is arms wrapped round her – let her be. All six of them were sat in some sort of lounge area waiting for an announcement to say their rooms were ready and yet Tara was adamant on leaving the ship. When questioned by Jonny and interrogated by Jac she still remained stubborn and refused to explain the reason. Ollie however, was concerned at the behavior of his girlfriend and assumed that she merely planned the phone call as a means of escaping the holiday she didn't want to go on at first. But the sheer determination of Tara's efforts and here ability to fight him off her with immense strength convinced him that there was an underlying problem.

Jac who was aware of the dozen eyes that were now headed in their direction shooed Ollie and Tara out of which Ollie obliged knowing that Tara would not speak up in front of the others. Tara didn't resist this maneuver in the hope that Ollie would listen to her. Frantic thoughts were racing through her mind and there was no way she would be able to endure a seven day cruise after _that _phone call.

When finally they were out of the way of wandering eyes Ollie questioned his girlfriend. "Tara, what's all this about?"

"It's my Mum, she's in hospital. Are you happy now?" she all but screamed. Her anger wasn't directed towards him as such, but at the others who were just not here to receive the full force of it. Ollie had never heard Tara mention her family before and nodded pulling her in for a hug. Knowing that whilst the 'holiday' had just begun it was the end for them and there was no way he could force Tara to stay – and of course he wasn't going to make her go home alone.

After subtly explaining the situation to the others Ollie and Tara began their journey home managing to grab hold of their luggage before doing so. Luckily the cruise didn't sail off until four and they were in no rush.

This left the four of them a more manageable number and if they were all being honest it was easier this way. Between the four of them there were some solid friendships and hopefully that would be enough to get them through the week. It also meant that there would only be two people to a room, which was something they were all silently pleased about.

Two hours later they had finished touring the ship that they all admitted was pretty impressive and were finally able to use their cabins. Hanssen had made things easier for the four of them and had secured them two rooms next door to each other, which was something that was going to prove useful on a ship this size. Especially as phone calls would cost an absolute fortune.

"Right," Jac began as they reached two cabins matching the number on their cruise cards. "One of these is ours," she nodded towards Mo, "and one of these is yours." She glanced towards Jonny and Sacha who stood there grinning. "Well the doors won't open themselves." She glared at them whilst opening one of the doors with her key.

"Home sweet home," Mo chanted as she waltzed into the room as the reality of being on holiday hit her. In front of her she could hear a groan from Jac.

"Why have we got a double bed? There is no way I'm sleeping in the same bed as you." Jac barked. "You stay right here, I'm going to get this sorted." Jac exited the room slamming the door behind her, and noticed that Jonny had also left his room. "Double bed too?" she asked him he nodded in response. Neither of them looked happy.

Silently the walked down to reception where Jac gave them a piece of her mind, "Rooms 394 and 395 both have double beds and we specifically asked you this morning for single beds and we were reassured that that was what we were going to get so quite frankly this isn't good enough."

In reply the reception apologised profusely and rambled on about how the cruise was full and there was nothing they could do about it. However she was cut short by Jac's outburst, "We paid to go on a holiday specifically asking for four single beds and you give us two doubles. I demand an upgrade."

Jonny sensing that Jac was pushing it a little apologised to the receptionist before grabbing hold of Jac's arm and dragging her away from reception towards. Jac eventually managed to shrug Jonny off her before giving him an angry stare and walked back to the cabins a few paces in front of him making sure that he noticed she wasn't happy.

Upon arriving back at the cabins she barked at Jonny, "Maconie grab your stuff." He pulled a confused expression before she clarified, "if you thought I was going to share a bed with that friend of yours then you'd be wrong. Mo can sleep with Sacha quite frankly it's about time those two happened."

"What the hell are you on about?" Jonny looked utterly confused.

"Sacha and Mo? You must have noticed it. Even you aren't that stupid."

With that they both let themselves into their respective rooms and Jac poised before informing Mo that she'd have to leave the room. Surprisingly Mo didn't put up much of a fight seeing as she wasn't too keen on sharing beds with Jac either. At least Sacha was a little better.

Eventually they had managed to swap rooms and everyone seemed pretty content with this. However, it now meant that Mo and Jonny had to get new cruise cards as they worked for the wrong doors. But they figured out between them that they'd sort that out later as if they didn't hurry to the top deck they'd miss the ship leaving the port.

Jac grabbed the file that Hanssen had entrusted her with before they departed on the cruise and headed up to the top deck with the others. She'd never have admitted it out loud but she was slightly hopeful that this week would be less tormenting than the average one at work. She would never promise to try and get along with Mo but she wasn't going to make an effort to be harsh either – not unless someone provoked her.

Watching as the ship left England would have proved to be more magical had it not been raining hard. Typical English weather which never failed to let them down. Luckily for them – they were headed to the direction of Italy and Greece which meant only summer clothing was necessary. Taking the summer clothing to the extreme Jonny had failed to realise that it would be a couple of days before they would be arriving somewhere remotely hot and had decided to abandon all sense of reality by bringing just shorts with him. This meant that he stood there on the top deck with freezing legs which earned him an amused look from Jac. She herself didn't look convincingly warm resulting in him pulling her close for a hug – something she didn't return as she still hadn't forgotten the events of earlier.

Sacha and Mo smirked on as Jonny was left rejected by Jac. Not something he was at all surprised about but still a little embarrassed.

When they were bored of waving – or in Jac's case standing there – they headed down towards one of the bars to sit and have a look through what was planned for them. Jac removed the contents of the file before flicking through to find a page titled "Monday". Pulling it out from between the other sheets she began to read it. Smiling and sighing in relief she handed the sheet over to Mo to read.

"So we get the evening to do what we want?" Jonny asked gathering that that was why Jac was looking so relieved. They both nodded in response.

Jonny smirked a little. They may be relieved now but he was definitely going to make sure he had fun tonight – even if it was at their expense. Sacha noticing Jonny's expression grinned earning himself a wink from Jonny.

They were up to something, and this was gone unnoticed by the registrar and consultant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I'm sorry this is really jumpy but the time frames were really hard to control with split scenes.**

* * *

"Will you just hurry up?" Jac shouted as she slammed her fist several times into the bathroom door making sure that Jonny definitely heard her.

She heard a muffled response of, "well if you hadn't taken so long in the first place…" which was drowned out from a knock that came on their cabin door. It was five minutes until their arranged dinnertime of seven and Jonny was still yet to emerge from the bathroom.

Jac opened the door to an impatient Mo and an excitable Sacha who were desperate to eat.

"Where's Jonny Mac?" Mo asked as she poked her head round the door and her eyes peered round the room.

"Still in the bathroom now get out." Jac shooed them away leaving them stranded on the other side of the door waiting. Both unimpressed of the abruptness of Jac although neither was surprised.

Jonny eventually emerged from the bathroom fully dressed with his hair dripping wet. He leaned forward to grab hold of the hairdryer but Jac got there first.

"There's no time, just quickly use the towel and lets go."

"What's your problem we have plenty of time," Jonny argued whilst glancing down at his watch before realizing that it was now seven. "Okay maybe not." With this, he grabbed Jac's arm and yanked her out of the door.

"Ouch, what's that for?" she frowned whilst rubbing the part of her arm of which he'd grabbed hold. Both Sacha and Mo looked at Jac curiously and they all made their way up to the restaurant in silence.

They made their way through their meal swiftly and conversation flowed naturally between the four of them, although there were a few snide comments from Jac aimed towards Mo. One thing was certain during the meal: a lot of alcohol was consumed.

The four of them found themselves at one of the many bars scattered around the ship. There was a band playing in the corner and in front of them was the swimming pool where some of the passengers had opted for a late night swim. Jac, Mo and Sacha took their seats whilst Jonny went to order at the bar at his own insistence. Sacha was about to protest but Mo restrained him from doing so at the realization that Jonny was a little on the tipsy side having consumed a little too much alcohol over dinner. He was still in a fit state to order drinks and reassured the others that he was only having a caffeinated drink like the rest of them.

As he walked away from them his tipsy side took over, "yeah right," he thought. He had one thing on his mind, more alcohol. Jac called to him from her seat, "remember dunking only and no sugar." Jonny turned towards to bartender with a slightly amused expression on his face and ordered. He hadn't noticed a man creep up beside him.

"Fussy woman that one," he nodded in the direction of Jac who was engaged in a conversation with Mo and Sacha. "She seems happy." Jonny jumped a little as he tilted his head towards the man.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Jonny addressed the him.

"Jac," he began painfully. "I knew her from a long time ago." Jonny was shocked and needed more than a few moments to gain his composure before he studied the expression painted on the man's face but it was unreadable.

"You can go over to say hi if you want. She doesn't bite… most of the time." He laughed a little. The man seemed to understand what he was saying and Jonny felt proud of himself that he still managed to sound relatively normal after. Maybe he hadn't consumed as much alcohol as he first though?

The bartender returned with a tray full of drinks and Jonny nodded towards the man stood next to him before departing carrying the drinks on the tray back to the table where his friends sat. He managed to avoid several near misses of spilling the entire thing onto the floor, of which didn't go unnoticed by his friends.

"Jonny Mac should you be having that beer," Mo questioned him.

"Ahh lighten up a bit! A little alcohol is always good don't you think?"

"There's a little and there's too much." Mo grabbed his beer off him and put it to the other end of the table. Jonny responded like a kid, reaching over and snatching the drink back before consuming the whole pint. He shook his head a little as he noticed all eyes were on him.

"Time to have a wee bit of fun aye?" the alcohol he had just had, had not taken its effect but the amount he consumed at dinner was starting to. Jonny got to his feet and he felt a light tug on his arm from Mo as Sacha and Jac looked on utterly bemused. Jac may have been in a relationship with Jonny for eight months but she'd never seen him drunk. It was Mo's job as the best friend to see and deal with that side of him.

Unfortunately tonight there wasn't much Mo could do as Jonny waltzed – literally – down the cruise ship as he made his way inside.

"Shall I go after him?" Sacha asked the two women but they both shook their heads. Jonny was funny drunk but he wasn't stupid and they both knew it. He'd return eventually and they'd make sure they stayed here for when he did.

* * *

Jonny had somehow found his way to reception where he was demanding to speak to the captain.

"Look I need to make an announcement so I don't care what the problem is just get me the captain."

"I'm sorry sir but it's not the captain's job to deal with these issues. Don't you think it's a bit late at night to be making an announcement to the whole cruise ship? I'm sorry but I can't allow it," the receptionist replied firmly.

"What if I said it wasn't for my benefit?" The receptionist looked at him curiously. She couldn't tell whether he was drunk or plain serious but she listened whilst Jonny explained why he wanted to make an announcement.

"Well, does it have to be now? Does it have to be so the whole ship can hear?" He nodded, and she narrowed her eyes. "Fine."

Jonny smirked as he was directed round from reception to a small room. He was introduced to a couple of people and shook their hands with enthusiasm. He was aware of the alcohol inside him but was sober enough to know what he was doing. Well – he would find that out in the morning.

He recorded his announcement and made his way back to where he'd left the others. Luckily they were still there and had greeted him with frowns. He sat there smirking at Jac for about five minutes.

"What?" she questioned him but her voice had been drowned out by an announcement.

"This is your captain speaking, one of the passengers has requested to make an announcement and we apologise for any inconvenience it might cause. Handing over to Jonny now."

"Hey, that's me," Jonny announced utterly stunned and yet at the same time sounded pretty pleased with himself.

"Shush will you" Jac slapped him. She couldn't quite believe that he'd really gone and spoken to the captain and was sure that it was a mere coincidence until the next few words were spoken.

"Jac Naylor," the voice from the announcement boomed out. "Ever since you came into my life you've made me so happy. Happier than when Hibs beat Hearts in the SPL. Anyway, you don't make things easy for me sometimes. But marry me Jac. What d'ya say?"

Jonny sat there looking like an excited puppy. Jac just shook her head before grabbing the nearest drink she could find before chucking it over his head.

"What the hell are you playing at?" she all but shouted. All eyes turned to her. "You are paying for this Maconie. Don't you dare make me look like an idiot again. Jac stormed off and Sacha ran after her leaving Mo and Jonny sitting there.

Mo shook her head in Jonny's direction. "Sometimes you can be a real idiot." Jonny still couldn't understand what he'd done wrong and instead found this utterly hilarious leading him to sit there trying and failing to prevent a laughing fit. People were still looking in his direction and now it was clear that he was drunk.

* * *

Jac however had found herself back in the cabin when an idea came to her mind. She could sit there and spend the whole week mad at Jonny but that wouldn't be any use. Especially with the bonding activities planned by Hanssen and instead thought of a way to get payback.

She started shoving all of Jonny's clothes into a suitcase – including his towels and PJs. Once she was sure all of Jonny's clothes were packed she zipped up the suitcase and dragged it out of the room and down the corridor where she bumped into Sacha.

"Jac what the hell are you doing? Have you gone mad?"

"Some people need to learn a lesson." She clarified before walking by a shocked Sacha and into the lift. Upon reaching reception she innocently walked up to the receptionist claiming that the suitcase had been found in the lift. She was reassured by the woman that they would contact the owner the next morning as there had been enough disturbances for one night. Satisfied, Jac made her way to bed.

* * *

After what seemed like hours Jonny was finally able to control his laughter.

"Do you fancy a swim Mo?"

"Right, I think you've had enough for one night." Mo grabbed his wrists. She was concerned for her friend.

"Come on Mo." Jonny fought Mo off his wrists and playfully skipped towards the pool. No one could have predicted what was coming next. He instantaneously jumped into the pool – fully clothed and started bouncing around. It took the lifeguard several minutes to try and persuade Jonny to leave the pool. When Jonny refused the lifeguard was forced to dive in and remove Jonny himself leaving Mo utterly embarrassed for her friend.

Jonny after this was calmer and Mo was furious and dragged him off back to their respective cabins to make sure he couldn't get in any more trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

**This wasn't meant to turn into a series of pranks but I couldn't resist this. I just thought I might let you know this prank does actually work. I have tried it on a friend. But next we're moving onto the activities that Hanssen has ready for them so I'm hoping that it's going to get interesting. **

* * *

"What happened last night?" Jonny asked as he stirred from his sleep to find a throbbing pain in his head. Flickering back to last night it all seemed like a blur as all the events merged together to form a fantasy. He couldn't remember that's when he realised that he must have consumed high levels of alcohol.

"So you don't remember?" Jac enquired. She'd half expected it. In reality she wasn't sure how drunk he'd actually got, whether he was just putting it on or it was actually smashed. Jac had been up and ready for an hour or so and was half tempted to wake Jonny up but thought better of it. Jonny was a nightmare in the mornings as it is and with a surprise waiting for him he would be fuming.

Jonny poised for a moment thinking as the events came flooding back to him. "No." he began. "I didn't, did I?" His jaw dropped as he had a moment of realisation.

"Finally remember?" Jac narrowed her eyes. "Look, do you want to make it to breakfast on time? Mo and Sacha have already been and gone." Jonny already feeling bad after yesterday's events took this as a warning and swiftly left the bed. His first task was to down the paracetamol that Jac had kindly given him - so he thought.

Jonny started looking around. "Jac, where's my suitcase?" Jac just sat there on the bed ignoring him and concentrating on some work that she had out in front of her. "Jac, my suitcase? Where are my clothes?" Jonny was panicking slightly and Jac had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"What are you on about?" she feigned confusion.

"Jac," he was getting angry now. "Where did you hide them?" Jac was enjoying this. She quickly packed away her work and walked towards the door. "Where the hell do you think you're going? Do you expect me to walk around this bloody cruise ship naked?"

"Your clothes are at reception, you want them you get them. I'll see you at breakfast." Jac walked off out of the room leaving Jonny speechless. He glanced back to the radiator where his only clothes were completely drenched. Why had he decided to jump into the stupid pool? He was realising now what an idiot he was. He fully deserved the punishment he just wished it didn't result in him having to embarrass himself although to be fair, he had embarrassed Jac and she could have made it a lot worse for him.

He had three options he thought to himself. _Option 1_: go, as he was completely naked to reception to grab his clothes. But he dismissed this option straight away. He would never do that. _Option 2_: shove on his completely wet clothes that looked like he'd just come out of the shower in and go to reception which would be truly uncomfortable. And then he had a third option. _Option 3_: borrow Jac's clothes. The third option was becoming more and more appealing by the minute. Yes – Jac would probably kill him, but he had little choice.

He unzipped her suitcase to find all her clothes neatly packed. He took them out one by one flinging them onto the floor as he did so in desperation. He managed to find one of his own jumpers among her items, one she'd borrowed from a while back and never returned. The memory caused him to smirk which quickly turned to a from when he couldn't find anything suitable to cover his lower half. He looked back towards the floor lowering his standards and upon realising that he'd probably never fit into her clothes began to panic. He sat there for a good ten minutes trying to figure out how to fold the clothes and resulted to shoving them back in and stupidly believed that Jac wouldn't notice the difference.

He ended up meeting halfway and decided that it would be no use trying to slip into his girlfriend's clothing because she was much too slim for him and smaller in height too. He turned back to the radiator, sighed, and took the plunge. He shoved on the wet jeans, which felt a lot heavier. They started sticking to his skin and they were a pain to put on. He ran into the bathroom attempting to be quick about things – he didn't want to stay longer in them than he had to. He emptied a plastic bag full of Jac's 'crap' as he liked to call it and legged it out of the door making sure that he didn't forget his key card that he got changed the previous night.

He jogged all the way up to reception fearing that if he burst into a run he'd look more of an idiot that he already did. They gave him his suitcase and he asked if he could leave it there, as he didn't want to take it to breakfast with him. He ran into the toilets which were conveniently located next to reception, got changed into some clothes from his suitcase and put his jeans into a plastic bag before putting them back and heading off to breakfast.

He fully expected Jac to be eating but he was amazed to find that she was waiting outside the entrance for him. Whether she'd been there the whole time he wasn't sure. She stood there smirking as he walked up to her. "Nice one, you've got the drop on me." He laughed a little trying to pretend that he was never bothered about it in the first place. She decided not to make a big deal about it.

"Right we have half an hour until we're meeting the other two in the café outside reception," Jac exclaimed as she checked her watch and signalled for them both to enter the restaurant.

The food was pleasant enough they both thought quietly to themselves. Jac was able to have her healthy food that Jonny thought looked like poo – of which he did tell her and therefore earned him one of her famous glares in response.

"Why are you so much more relaxed when it's just the two of us? We're not at work you know you don't have to put up a front." He was referring to the way she had shrugged him off yesterday in front of Sacha and Mo.

"Would you rather I was uptight around you too?"

"You admit that you act differently?"

"I can neither confirm or deny that." She smirked a little.

"So why is it that I can do this," he brushed her hair behind her ears, "when they're not around."

"You can't do that full stop." She concluded.

"You know what I mean." He couldn't be bothered to argue with her. He'd spent all yesterday doing that and it didn't really end well for him. Instead he grabbed a piece of toast from off Jac's plate and shoved it in his mouth.

"Oi," she smacked him on the wrists whilst frowning.

"Come on like you were going to eat that." He knew Jac too well she'd eat one thing at a time, never mixing things and he knew that when she moved onto another piece of food she was done. She couldn't argue with that.

After both were sure that they'd finished eating they made their way up to the café. They were extremely surprised at the sight in front of them. It turns out that Mo and Sacha had not made it to the café, as they were both sound asleep in the library next door. They had clearly been waiting a long time. Mo's head was leaning against Sacha's shoulder and his arm was wrapped round her.

"Why can't we be more like that?" Jonny pointed at Mo and Sacha through the glass window.

"You want _us _to be like _that?" _she clarified. He understood her point. It was nine in the morning and they'd already dozed off to sleep again.

"Shall we wake them?" she asked half-heartedly as she started walking into the room. Jonny grabbed her arm pulling her back towards him.

"No, no, no." Jac looked up at her boyfriend who had a crafty smile etched on his face.

"Why? What are you thinking?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, just you watch. Do you have a bowl or anything?"

Jac looked up at him confused. "Does it look like I carry a bowl on me?"

"Well I can't do this without a bowl."

"Well that plan failed. Now lets wake them and get on with the day."

"It's fine, I can use this. He grabbed a fruit basket and quickly looked round to make sure no one was watching before he took all the fruit out.

"Are you crazy?" Jac whispered in his ear.

"Oh lighten up a bit for heaven's sake. Right you grab that one." He pointed to the empty fruit bowl on the other side and she did as she was told and was still completely confused. She handed it over to him when he directed her to do so.

"Right, stay here and make sure they don't wake up I will be a minute."

Jac just stood there looking like an idiot. What was she meant to do? Hold them down and force them into a sleep? Give them sleeping tablets. Ugh, Jonny could be so annoying when he wanted to be.

A minute later Jonny returned with the two bowls, which were now both full of hot water. How he managed to carry them both without dropping one she didn't know.

"Take this." He handed one of the bowls over to her. "Right okay we're going to go in there and put one of their hands each into the bowl. You take Sacha and I'll take Mo."

"Seriously? Is this your genius plan?" She rolled her eyes unconvinced but obeyed much to his surprise and excitement.

The both walked in silently albeit Jonny almost tripping over his own feet and found themselves standing before their friends. Gently they grabbed their respective victims right hand and dunked it in the water letting it stay there for a few seconds. The reaction was instant. Mo started squealing into Sacha's arm as she realised what was going on whilst Sacha – who was a deep sleeper – took a while to come around and when he did so realised what had happened.

Jonny and Jac moved out of the way watching in amusement as Sacha jumped up from the sofa trying to disguise what had just happened but instead left a wet patch which couldn't be missed.

Jonny stood there in fits of laughter whilst Jac was stunned. "Did they just wet themselves?" Jonny nodded whilst biting his finger trying desperately not to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so this chapter is double the length it usually is. It has a hideous amount of dialogue but oh well. The first part may contain a few innuendos I am sorry but my brain became frazzled but I soon managed to sort it I think. I promise you we are getting closer to JacaMo and Jacha. **

* * *

After much shouting and disarray Sacha and Mo had calmed down and managed to change out of their clothes and were now sat in Jac and Jonny's room waiting for Jac to discover what Hanssen had planned for them today. There had been countless squabbles about the event that had happened less than half-an-hour ago. Mo was refusing to speak to Jonny who she was sure was behind the prank despite both Sacha and Jac trying to reason with her that it was only a bit of fun. But she knew Jonny too well and she was sure she'd get him back some way. She did however manage to swear them all to secrecy and providing they stuck to their word no one would find out about theses events. Sacha was less bothered about the situation it seemed although he was still slightly embarrassed.

"_10am – Aqua Gym, 2pm – Salsa for beginners." _Jac read out slowly. "Is this a joke? There is no way anyone is dragging me into a swimming pool."

Sacha peered over Jac's shoulder to read whatever else was on the page. "It says here that our names are signed up and he will know if we don't go." Sacha concluded.

"Yeah right. How stupid does he think we are? We're not falling for that one. It's not like he sends people to spy on us." Jonny laughed it all off although thinking about it, it would be quite funny to watch the girls attempt both Salsa and this water fitness thing he thought to himself. Plus he'd always wanted to see Jac in a bikini. . .

"I think he's being serious you know. This is Hanssen we're talking about." Mo sighed. Mo looked down at her watch to check the time. "Well if this water thing starts at 10 we have fifteen minutes to get down there."

They all looked towards each other with a panicked expression on their faces.

"Is anyone by chance in their swimwear?" Sacha asked hoping that he wasn't the only one who wasn't. Both Jac and Mo gave him an expression, which read 'do-be-serious'. Jonny on the other hand leapt up in excitement.

"Of course, wouldn't pass up a chance to go for a swim now would I?" The all stared at him as if he were stupid. "What? Where's your sense of adventure?"

"When will you grow up?" Jac asked him before turning to Sacha and Mo. "Right, now shoo." She signaled to Sacha and Mo to leave the room. "Go and get changed." She prompted further. Not wanting to face a confrontation with Jac they both – in silence – followed her orders and left the room to get changed."

"What are you staring at?" she asked Jonny who hadn't noticed that he'd been staring at all as he was too focused on his thoughts of Jac in a bikini.

"I was not staring. . . I was admiring." he stammered. He'd clearly been caught out.

'Well don't."

* * *

Once all four of them were eventually dressed in their swimwear and had made their way to the correct pool they found a set of sun beds and placed their items there. Jonny was having to desperately refrain himself from jumping up and down with excitement.

After promptly shoving his clothes on one of the sun beds he ran and jumped into the pool creating a loud splash as he did so drenching anyone standing around the spot of which he jumped in from – this included Jac.

"You idiot. It's too early to get me wet." She shouted once Jonny had regained his composure. He just laughed in her direction but falling back into the water caused him to swallow some resulting in him spluttering. Once he was able to steady himself and he was sure he was no longer choking on the water that he found himself swallowing he heaved himself out of the water and stood next to Jac. "You're wet. Don't you dare…" she warned him. Flashes crossed her mind of what Jonny could be planning to do.

"I'm not doing anything." He protested innocently before nodding at Sacha and simultaneously he grabbed Jac by the waist while Sacha grabbed Mo and each shoving their respective victims into the pool. Sacha stood there admiring his push whilst Jonny jumped in afterwards.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Jac shouted at Jonny as he swam about smiling before flicking water at her.

"Jonny Mac you're in trouble now." Mo added.

Both Jac and Mo swam around the pool chasing him and flicking water at him. Eventually they managed to corner him and after a couple of seconds of them flicking water in his face he caved in. "Alright, alright I'm sorry okay. Anyway," he pointed to Sacha, "if anyone needs a laugh it's him."

They all turned to watch as Sacha made several pathetic attempts to get into the water only managing to dip his foot in each time. Sacha looked towards them with a panicked expression on his face. "Don't, please." He looked worried and he was right to be.

"This does work both ways you know. You get me, I get you." Mo warned before swimming over with Jac and each grabbing one of Sacha's arms and pulling him into the freezing cold water.

Music began playing and people started swarming around them, which was the cue to them that this fitness thing was about to begin. All four of them stood in a line behind a group of fifty year olds and looked on ahead at the instructor clueless as to what was in store for them.

"Raise your hands, every body raise your hands." The instructor repeated. The majority of people raised their hands. "Hey you," he pointed at Jac, "raise your hands."

"Ugh what is this crap? I bet Hanssen's sat somewhere laughing." She muttered under her breath as she felt Jonny to her left tug on her arms helping her to raise them. She shot him a nasty glance.

"Two steps to the left, that's right. Now two to the right." Boomed the voice of the instructor.

Jonny being an idiot started messing around little creating his own little dance. However Jac was less than impressed when she tried taking two steps to the left whilst Jonny was taking two to the right causing them to collide.

"Watch what you're doing you idiot."

"What?" he feigned innocence."

The instructor continued shouting out directives of which the crowd of people followed for over half a hour before wishing them all a lovely day and ending the session by jumping in himself.

All four of them now feeling the weather - which wasn't great – hastily exited the pool and returned to their sun beds to decide how they'd spend the next three hours. They dried themselves with a towel and slipped on some clothes to keep them warm.

"I vote we go and get food." Mo suggested

"It's only 11." Jonny reminded her.

"Well okay then I'll play you at ping pong." She smiled slyly at him.

"You're on." He nodded already making his way to where the empty ping-pong table stood. Both Jac and Sacha sat on their respective sun beds reading and showing no sign of prying into the conversation so Mo followed Jonny swiftly.

"I must warn you, I'm good." She challenged.

"Is that what Sacha told you?" he joked back cunningly.

"Unlike you I don't sleep with colleagues."

"Just married men then?"

"Let's get this game over with." She said trying to change the subject. Jonny flashed her a glance knowing too well he'd pushed it too far.

"We're in no rush." Jonny said casually.

Mo stared at Jonny angrily. "You've changed."

"Excuse me?" Jonny questioned her as he served the ball in.

"You heard me."

'What's that supposed to mean?"

"Jac's a bad influence on you." She concluded.

"Yeah well at least _I'm _happy."

They continued playing their game in silence.

"Look I'm sorry Mo. But…"

"It's fine I get it. You love her."

"I… I… do not… love… Jac."

"Oh really?" she questioned him waiting for Jonny to realise. She wasn't annoyed at the fact that Jonny was with Jac as such but more that she felt that she was drifting away from her best friend. Recently they'd spent more and more time arguing and she missed their old times.

Jonny never replied to her question but he was certainly thinking about it. Jac had already told him she loved him and he was still trying to make sense of that.

"You like Sacha." He watched as she opened her mouth to deny it. "Don't deny it." He finished.

"How did you know?" she asked him. There was no point denying it. Jonny was always able to see past her lies and he would challenge her until she caved in anyway.

"It's obvious." He concluded.

"Yeah right. There's as much chance of you noticing that as there is of Ollie becoming Director Of Surgery. So really, how did you figure it out?"

"Jac told me."

Mo smiled a little. She hadn't realised that Jac was so observant. She seemed too involved in her personal affairs to even notice her surroundings. But she knew that there was no way that Jonny came up with it himself so Jac did seem like the obvious answer.

After a while of long rallies and serious point playing the game finished.

"Yes!" Jonny started jumping up and down punching his fist in the air. "I'm a winner and you're a loser." He started to sing and dancing round in circles. He could see Mo in front of him frowning and he stopped and turned round to find Sacha and Jac staring at him.

"We've been looking for you everywhere."

"Calm down, you're not our parents!" Jonny pointed out.

"Well then, start behaving like an adult." Jac groaned. "It's quarter-to-one we figured you'd want to grab some lunch."

The four of them made their way over to the buffet lunch where both Sacha and Mo piled their plates high. Jonny noticed that Jac didn't eat all that much – not that she ate much anyway but he was still concerned but decided not to mention it.

"What happened to fit club?" Jac asked curiously noticing the large amounts of food on Sacha and Mo's plates.

"What happened to eating?" Mo asked glancing back at Jac's. "Besides we're on holiday it doesn't count."

"So," Jonny began trying to ease the tension that so obviously existed between the consultant and registrar. "Salsa for beginners," he started hoping that someone would express an opinion.

"You certainly need the lessons your version of dancing is like waddling chickens." Jac uttered.

"Well at least I can actually dance."

"You call that dancing? Even Sacha's dad dancing is better than that." She added remembering back to Sacha's wedding where she'd watched as Jonny embarrassed himself at his attempts of busting a few moves.

"Plus if Hanssen thinks I'm going to even make an attempt he'd be wrong."

"Giving up before it's started, that's unlike you Jac." Mo chipped in.

Jac was obviously not in a good mood for some sort of reason so conversation after that was quiet. Jonny and Sacha attempted to make small conversation as Mo and Jac sat there glaring at each other and anyone around them they could make eye contact with.

When they'd all finished their lunch they headed over to a room called 'The Top Hat Lounge' where their Salsa classes took place. Their names were already on the list as Hanssen promised they would be and they joined a few other people for their lesson.

They were all told to find a partner and naturally it was Jonny and Jac, and Mo and Sacha.

"Just don't step on my feet." Mo muttered under her breath and Sacha laughed in response.

The instructors demonstrated a few moves and repeated them a couple of times before allowing everyone to have a go. Mo and Sacha were having all sorts of problems as they kept bumping into each other and stepping on each other's toes as they failed to keep in time with the music. Jac and Jonny on the other hand had a completely separate issue as Jac refused to dance.

"I don't dance."

"You heard what Hanssen said." Jonny tried to reason with her.

After several minutes of Jac refusing to dance she eventually gave in when the instructor asked what the problem was. It turned out that when Jac put her mind to it she wasn't bad at all.

"Wow Ms. Naylor, who knew you were a dancer?" Jonny joked.

"Well, maybe you don't know me as well as you think."

"Maybe _you_ don't know yourself as well as you think." He clarified.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned him confused.

He just smirked in response and they continued on their lesson with ease. Mo and Sacha on the other hand didn't have such a straightforward ride.

"Ouch, that's my foot you're treading on." Mo hissed. She was deeply irritated to see that both Jonny and Jac had grasped the concept of the Salsa a lot quicker than she and Sacha had.

"Well if you stopped rushing the steps and let me take control then you wouldn't have that problem." Sacha argued back.

"I am not rushing the steps you're too slow."

When they got to the end of the session the pair of them were sweating heavily and no closer to getting the grips of it.

"Well that was pointless." Mo frowned as they walked away from the lounge back towards their rooms.

"I actually found that quite relaxing." Jac spoke up.

"Wow, you've changed your tune." Jonny joked.

* * *

They spent the rest of the afternoon messing around not really doing much. The salsa class had taken so much out of each of them that they didn't have the energy to do anything. When it got to around six however they all realised they'd have to get ready for dinner.

"Captains night? Is this a joke? We have to be formal? No. No way. I haven't even bought formal clothing with me. This is not happening." Jac went on. "Anyway I feel ill."

Jonny raised his eyebrows.

"Okay fine I don't feel ill but I'm not coming."

"Jac…"

"Don't even bother."

"Okay…" Jonny said thinking. He started to smirk. "How about we don't go to dinner then? We can either grab something later or order room service." Jac knew _exactly _what he was thinking from the smirk that was still etched on his face.

"What about Sacha and Mo?"

"Like you said earlier it's about time they got together." She nodded in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I've used some lyrics from Joseph and the Amazing Technicolour Dreamcoat. Also this chapter is less funny but it ties in with one of the earlier chapters to clarify somethings. I want to thank Emmy - Seeyouonetheice for giving me the idea for part of it. Guys I know I make Jonny look like a complete idiot but let's be honest he is one! He's so what's the word? Jonnyish. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Get a move on or we're going to be late!" Mo bellowed as she slammed her fist repeatedly on the cabin door belonging to Jac and Jonny until finally Jonny opened it. She noticed that Jonny was shirtless and wearing jeans. "It's formal night you can't wear that!" she exclaimed.

"Urm, yeah, about that we're not going." He explained guiltily. Mo stared at him with confusion before prompting him to explain further. "Jac's ill."

"Oh, but you're coming right?"

"I'm hardly going to leave her on her own. I'll just order some room service or take her to get something a little later." Jonny shut the door and Mo and Sacha made their way to dinner seemingly convinced that Jac was ill.

Once exiting the lift that took them to the floor they needed to be on for dinner they came to the realisation that it was captains night.

"I haven't got time for this." Mo complained as she saw the snake-like queue which looped the entire lobby area. "There is no way we're going to get inside in the next three minutes."

After about half an hour of queueing Sacha and Mo finally got to the front and realised what the delay was. Formal night meant that they had to have their photos taken and they were both now envious of Jac and Jonny who had somehow fidgeted their way out of the situation. They watched on as the family in front of them were arranged into some sort of order that they didn't understand and after a few flashes their photo was done and it was finally their turn. The pair walked forward onto the backdrop and stood their awkwardly waiting to be told what to do.

"Put your arm around your wife sir." The camera man asked Sacha politely.

"We're not married." Mo clarified.

"Nonsense, nonsense you suit each other perfectly! That's it! Stay still," and in a flash it was over and they were free to walk into the restaurant. They sat at the same table as the previous night as it was already pre booked except this time there were two empty chairs.

The waitress noticing them sit down trudged over, faked a smile and too their orders. Sacha had opted for a soup to start with whilst wanting to spread his depth by going for snails as part of his main. Mo however felt a meat fest was necessary and decided upon chicken strips to start with and steak for her main. Both refused an alcoholic beverage sticking instead to orange juice knowing that they'd have to be up early.

"Jac's not really ill is she?" Mo asked him suspiciously. Sacha shook his head slowly.

"I'd assume not seeing as she was fine earlier and this is Jac we're talking about."

"No prizes for guessing what they're up to then." Mo sighed as she sipped her drink.

"You do know this technically makes this a date…"

"In your dreams." Mo replied in an uncertain tone. It was more like _her _dreams. She wasn't sure how to respond to that. Was that him clarifying the situation? Was she meant to deny it and say they were just friends? They were just friends right?

"So you and Jonny, you've never… you know?"

"What? Me and Jonny? Hell no. No. No. No. You and Jac?"

"Well there was this one time…" Mo looked at Sacha open mouthed completely shocked. "I'm joking of course. No of course nothing happened. Although she did give me a shock once when Donna – an ex-colleague - told me she had the hots for me. Of course she was lying. Jac found it hilarious when she found out. I was shitting myself – literally."

Mo looked at Sacha curiously. She knew that both Jac and Sacha were friends she didn't realise they were close to be joking about that sort of thing. "So you and Jac are really close then?"

"She's my best friend."

"Really?" Wow, Mo was shocked once again. Sacha just kept surprising her. What did Sacha even see in the bitchy cow anyway? Then again what did Jonny see in her?

Before Sacha could respond the waiter brought over their food and they dug in. Conversation flowed well as Mo and Sacha seemed to get on perfectly well which was nothing short of what Jac or Jonny would have expected. They both declined the option to have dessert – surprisingly – and instead opted to pay a visit to the casino that they were yet to enter.

Before they could enter the casino however a man approached them!

"Where's Jac?"

"Well hello to you too. How have you been Sacha? I've been pretty good thanks what about you?" Sacha responded sarcastically completely in shock over who had just approached her.

"Where is she?"

"She's in her room. Ill."

"What's her room number?"

"Am I missing something here?" Mo glanced between the two men but both ignored her.

"I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Please. I probably like this less than you do but I need to speak to her."

"394." Sacha spoke as he did so he immediately regretted it but watched as the man disappeared off into the distance. He felt bad that he wasn't more pleasant to him but the shock of seeing him there took him by surprise and he wasn't exactly happy with him anyway.

"Who was he?" Mo asked bemused.

"No one for you to worry about." Sacha smiled at her before putting his hand on her back and leading her into the casino.

* * *

Five minutes later and the man who had talked to Sacha was now pacing outside Jac's room trying to build up the courage to knock on her door. He had remembered she had came with Sacha, that other woman and then there was the man. The man who he'd spoken to who had no idea who he was. Was he a friend? Or was he more? Had Jac moved on? Of course she had – he had managed too. But maybe this guy was really just a friend. Why did he care so much? Why was seeing Jac so difficult for him? He was the one that had walked away in the first place. It was his decision. If he had moved on why was he so bothered? He loved his wife – of course he did. Or did he? Was she just an easy option, someone he could be content with? So much plagued his mind but the only way he could find the answers was to knock and knock he did.

Jac and Jonny pulled apart from one another and were startled when they heard the knock at the door. Jac started walking towards it to open the door but Jonny grabbed hold of her arm lightly.

"Let me get it – you're meant to be ill remember."

"Tell them to go away then." Jac who was revealing far too much for her liking shoved on one of Jonny's shirts - just in case whoever it was saw her - before climbing back into bed ready to feign illness.

Jonny opened the door and a man stood in front of him. "Yes? Can I help you?" He asked with his thick Scottish accent.

"Who is it Jonny?" Jac called to him saving the man from looking like a prat as he stood there speechless.

"I'm not too sure." He called back turning his head to look at her before turning back to the man. "Hey, I recognise you. You were at the bar yesterday! You said you know Jac!" He said in a hurry.

He heard Jac get out of bed and creep up behind him. She put her hand on his back gently before taking the door out of his hand and opening it wider so she could see the man standing in front of her.

"Joseph!" Jac whispered quietly as she stood in nothing but Jonny's shirt which was thankfully long on her.

Jonny had not processed the information and seemed either oblivious to the tension or noticed it so well that he broke it by bursting into song. "_I closed my eyes, drew back the curtain."_

"Will you shut it." Jac turned to Jonny glaring at him.

"I'm sorry was that not appropriate?" His comment was drowned out when he noticed the looks between both Jac and Joseph. "Wait this is Joseph? As in your ex boyfriend Joseph?"

Jac ignored him rolling her eyes. "What are you doing here Joseph?"

"I..err needed to talk to you." He stuttered. He wasn't sure what to say.

"No. What are you doing on the cruise?"

"Urm." He looked down at his feet and mumbled, "on my honeymoon."

Jac winced slightly whilst Jonny totally ignoring what was going on burst once again into song. _"Go go go Joseph you know what they say."_

"Cretin." Jac whispered under her breath.

Joseph looked at the pair of them confused. "How are you?" he asked genuinely.

"Really?"

"Don't sound so surprised."

"No it's just…"

"You thought I was still hung up on you? Why aren't you with your wife?"

"Urm." He looked down at his feet once again.

"You are _with _her aren't you?"

"I'm not sure." Was all he could respond with.

"What do you mean? Have you had a fight or what?" she asked confused.

Whilst they were having a kind-of-conversation Jonny stood there not knowing what to do and instead listened intently but the situation became too amusing for him. "_Poor poor Joseph what you gonna do? Things look bad for you hey what you gonna do?"_ He started singing.

"Right that's it. Go away Jonny. Just go and sit on the bed or something." Still pleased with himself that he'd managed to make a musical out of the situation Jonny skipped over to the bed.

Jac turned back to Joseph and apologised profusely for the behaviour of her boyfriend.

"What's the argument about anyway?" she asked him interested. She surprised herself that she felt genuinely concerned but not the least bit jealous. She had always imagined that the next time she saw Joseph it would be on her own terms and she assumed that she'd still feel something deep for him but she didn't. Well she still cared – that she realised – but she wasn't in love with him. Not anymore.

"Urm your name cropped up and…" that was enough for Jac to hear.

"So you're arguing over me? Out, get out. Go and find her now and sort it out. Seriously, you'll regret it if you don't." He nodded and ran down the corridor. She watched as he did so smiling after him. She was sure that wasn't the last she was going to see of him this week but they were able to be civil and she had been helpful in fact but she was concerned by the way Jonny had behaved and she felt that now was the time she'd have to explain the situation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I rambled a lot here but I felt I had to. It will all fit together later on I hope. Also sorry for the cliffhanger it was totally necessary.**

* * *

"Get out of bed for the hundredth time you idiot or we really will be late." Jac was getting frustrated as she glanced towards the clock beside her bed. They had half an hour until they were meant to meet in the theatre for the excursion and they still had to eat breakfast and meet the other two. Eventually after what seemed like hours later (which was really only seconds) Jonny rose from his sleep rather groggily and decided to have a shower.

Jac, having nothing to do, gazed out the window and frowned. She'd rather have been starboard than port with what stood in front of her. The area was full of white buildings towering all around and seemed pretty industrialised. For a second she was grateful that Hanssen had booked them an excursion that would take them most probably to the other side of the island.

Ten minutes later and Jonny had eventually showered and dressed and the two of them were arriving to breakfast. They were faced with the less-than-impressed faces of Mo and Sacha who complained repeatedly that they'd been waiting a good twenty minutes for them and considered going in without them. They even got to the point of debating whether Jac had managed to drag Jonny out of bed early but then after thinking it through Mo ruled that out too.

"Are you two okay?" Sacha asked both Jac and Jonny worriedly. Neither had displayed an anxious expression on their face – well Jac did to an extent but that was Jac after all.

"Yes, why wouldn't we be?" Jac responded seemingly confused as they walked into the restaurant and were directed to a table right in the centre much to Jac's dissatisfaction.

"Well, you know…" Sacha continued. He didn't know how delicate the Joseph situation was and he wasn't sure how it had finished last night. Both Jac and Jonny seemed fine but he knew Jac was easily about to put up a front when everything went wrong and pretend that it was all okay and it was quite hard to believe that it all went smoothly.

"No really I don't Sacha so please enlighten me." Jac responded frankly. It wasn't that the events of last night were forgotten they just weren't relevant and it never occurred to her that Sacha knew about the situation. As far as she was concerned Joseph had randomly appeared at her door and only she and Jonny had seen him. She'd been too caught up in the shock of it all to have wondered how he knew where her cabin was.

"Well Joseph-" he began. He wasn't sure where he was heading in what he was saying but that didn't matter because he was interrupted by Mo who was quickest to react.

"Joseph as in ex-boyfriend Joseph? Wait is that the guy that we saw last night?" Suddenly it all made sense to her as she pieced it all together and finally realising why Sacha was so concerned about Jac.

"Well done Sherlock." Jac snapped towards Mo. "You saw Joseph last night? So you knew he was here?" Jac's mood had changed from calmly blunt to being snappy and irritable at the sound of his name. Sacha noticing that Jac had become increasingly tense thought it best to leave the situation and noticing that Jonny was half asleep he pulled him up from his chair dragging him towards the buffet that was stationed behind them. This left Mo and Jac on the table sitting rather awkwardly.

"So…" Mo dragged out. "Is Jonny okay?" She was clearly referring to the Joseph situation.

"Ask him yourself?" Jac seemed reluctant to coöperate but here Mo had Jac alone and she was not going to give up the chance to get some juicy gossip.

"So he was absolutely fine with the arrival of Joseph?" Mo clearly wasn't satisfied with Jac's response and she knew she could ask Jonny and he'd reply honestly but she wanted to hear it from Jac.

"He sang." Mo scrunched up her face painfully as if she understood what that meant. Jac assumed that he was just being a pathetic idiot who just couldn't deal with not being the centre of attention so Mo's facial expressions surprised her. "What?"

"Doesn't matter." Mo wasn't going to embarrass her best friend especially not in the presence of his girlfriend although Jac didn't seem one to gossip and it would be interesting to see where it goes. Glancing over to Sacha and Jonny it looked like Sacha was trying to get the details out from Jonny and no doubt it wouldn't take him long.

"Spill."

"It's just when Jonny sings in those situations he feels threatened is all." Mo had caved rather easily but she didn't want to feel the Naylor wrath so instead tried to brush off the situation as if it were nothing.

"Threatened." Jac repeated slowly as if she was processing the information. She nodded slowly as she mentally applied it to the context of last night.

Noticing this Mo continued, "if you love him tell him."

"I don't think that's any of your business." Jac was horrified as to how far Mo went. It wasn't anyone else's business but hers. But it almost sounded like Jonny hadn't told Mo that she Jac had already confessed her love to him. Conversation fell flat after this as Mo realised that there was a line with Jac and she'd managed to push this line out before eventually crossing it.

* * *

Meanwhile Sacha had dragged a half-awake Jonny to grab some food with the end goal to find out what happened last night. He knew that he could just ask Jac but that could take a lot of time that they really didn't have.

"So, what happened?" Sacha asked casually figuring this was the best approach.

"Joseph turned up, I reacted badly Jac told him to go and find his wife so he did and then Jac decided to explain to me the Joseph situation." Jonny was still exceedingly sleep so it was hard to tell his opinion on the whole situation but surprisingly he didn't seem angry. Sacha assumed he'd heard all the rumours before.

"and?" Sacha prompted him expecting a really explosive ending.

"and nothing." Jonny concluded. "I feel a little sorry for that Joseph bloke though. I honestly didn't think she was capable of that." Jonny appeared disappointed more than anything.

"What are you going to do?" Sacha questioned him suspecting that Jonny was annoyed at Jac but completely misinterpreting all the signals.

"What am I going to do?" Jonny repeated, "nothing. All that happened a long time ago."

Sacha wanted to continue the conversation but realised that Jonny kept winding up and when a grumpy old man came from behind them both complaining that they were taking ages the conversation was considered over and the pair grabbed their food and returned back to the table.

Both Jac and Mo went up to choose their food before returning back to the table and the four of them sat there discussing the plans that Hanssen had laid out for them. When they finished they dashed to the theatre realising that if they'd left it any later they'd have probably missed their excursion. The theatre was packed when they arrived. None of them realised just how many excursions took place. They found a row of four empty seats and each sat there waiting for their excursion to be called out.

Seeing as they were late they only had to wait a couple of minutes until their excursion was called out and they made their way to the front along with a large group of other people. Queuing up was effort with everyone pushing and shoving to be at the front yet it came naturally to the British on board the ship.

They were directed all the way out of the ship and onto the concrete ground of Crete. They followed as their tour guide directed them to one of the many coaches that was situated to the left of the cruise terminal. Each person was ticked off as they entered the coach ensuring that everyone was all present and correct.

Jac, Sacha, Jonny and Mo positioned them near the front. Jac sat with Sacha whilst Jonny with Mo there was no logic to this it was just how it turned out. Jac watched as people walked down the aisle between her and Jonny.

"Oh please spare me." She barked as she noticed who'd just got on.

"Nice to see you too." Joseph half smiled at her. He was followed closely by someone who Jac assumed was Joseph's wife who looked puzzled at her but didn't even squeak.

Oh this was going to be interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay sorry I haven't updated in a week so instead you can have a really long chapter? Deal?**

* * *

"We're taking the _stunning water ride_." Mo informed Jac and Jonny. "It sounds rather soothing don't you think?" There seemed to be an element of glee in her voice. After being given the list of options by the tour guide Sacha and Mo had instantly chosen what they wanted to do. It sounded so calm and relaxing to them and they just wanted to enjoy it and take in the scenery whilst they had the opportunity because some of the things Hanssen had in store for them this week were ridiculous. Choosing something which required minimum effort seemed like the best option for the pair of them. Jonny would have immediately opted for the banana boat had he had to entertain anyone but Jac. Incredible charm often got him what he wanted but never with Jac and that was partly what drew him to her. Unfortunately this meant he wouldn't get his banana boat trip and there were no negotiations on that. He had suggested joining Mo and Sacha on the water ride but Jac had seemed dead against it for some odd reason which he was soon to find out. This only left a couple of options and eventually they settled on the paddle boats.

"Grumpy here won't give me a choice. Paddle boats for us." Jac scowled menacingly signalling for him to shut up but this only caused him to giggle further. Warning looks from Sacha and Mo prompted him to bit his tongue and pack it in. One of his main problems was not knowing when to stop. Sometimes he annoyed himself with it, cursing under his breath that he can't seem to get it right ever. "But seriously, you can go on the paddle boats anyway, you can even go on the paddle boats in one of the parks at Holby I heard Tara and Ollie talking about it." Understanding Jac was one thing, understanding her actions was another and for Jonny he just couldn't work out why Jac wouldn't want to try something new. Mo shrugged in response to Jonny's statement, Sacha and Jac were seemingly not paying attention.

Small chat was made for several minutes whilst the rest of the group made their decisions. Hanging around and waiting wasn't the most interesting of things to do especially when the eyes of Joseph Byrne and his wife were on the four of them. Luckily for them they were too preoccupied in conversation to notice and had even forgotten that they were in the company of the newly weds.

Eventually those indecisive few had finished making their choices and the groups were divided up and made their separate ways to their chosen activities. Sacha and Mo found themselves heading towards the cable cars and wondered why the were going up the mountain as they assumed that their "stunning water ride" was a journey round the island. Obviously they were wrong. It was only when they split off into their groups that the pair of them came to the realisation that they would be joined by Joseph and his wife. Only eight people had opted for this choice and four to a cable car resulted in the uncomfortable presence of the newly weds.

"Nice view." Mo spoke. The atmosphere was so tense and no one knew what to say so she felt it appropriate as a means of breaking the uncomfortable silence. It would be a good minute or so before they reached the top and she'd rather not spend the whole minute endeavouring to be comfortable. The three of them instinctively turned their gaze to where Mo was looking. Sacha winced slightly and blinked several times.

"Is, is that Jac and Jonny?" He thought out loud. It certainly looked like them but they were not acting the way they usually acted. They were all staring down at a couple who were getting further and further away by the second. It looked as if his arms were wrapped around her from behind and she seemed content. It was hard to tell but she was definitely not fighting him off. "No it can't be them." He shook his head not willing to believe that Jac would allow Jonny to be so public about things and feel so relaxed despite no one they knew being around.

"No it is them!" Mo confirmed as she now had to squint to see. "Jonny's wearing his red hat and yellow shorts that Jac complained about earlier." Remembering that they had company Sacha didn't respond to this but it was too late as turning his head towards Joseph he noticed that he too was staring at the couple that now looked like dots leaving Sacha feeling incredibly rude.

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced you." Sacha began gaining the attention of the newly weds sat in front of him. "This is Mo, a colleague of Jac and I. She's a transplant registrar." The last bit wasn't necessary but he felt he should explain a little more. Sacha then turned to Joseph's wife, "I'm Sacha by the way." He reached forward to shake her hand and she mirrored his.

"Jennifer." She smiled politely.

Fortunately for the four of them they'd reached the top before anymore conversation could be made and they were allowed to escape the bubble that they'd been tied so closely together in. A sigh of relief was blown by both Mo and Sacha who shared relieved glances. They were guided down a meandering path which took them about five minutes before reaching what looked like a water rapid. Inconveniently for them that's exactly what it was and that was exactly what their excursion entailed. What sounded like a calm and relaxing ride was in fact white water rafting.

Sacha and Mo shared a fearful look and took a large gulp each. Their stomachs churned as it hit them. They were trying to get over the shock as quickly as possible and realise what they'd let themselves in for. Mo tried frantically to get into Jonny's mindset as she knew he'd loved this. She knew her best friend so well, she'd know how he'd respond to situations but unfortunately for her she couldn't share the same fearlessness that he had. Sacha however was completely reliant on Mo for support and fished around before finding her hand and grasping it tightly. She responded by giving it a big squeeze until she was forced apart from his so they were both able to put on their safety equipment. Glancing round it seemed that everyone else had made the same mistake in thinking that this was a gentle ride so they were not alone.

Once life jackets and helmets were firmly on they were all given a briefing. No one was really paying that much attention as they were all glancing nervously at the rapid that they were about to embark upon. Sacha entered the raft before Mo and noticing that Mo looked extremely worried he held out his which she accepted happily and guided her onto the raft. They were each handed a paddle and were instructed to start paddling. Trepidation building up between the pair of them and a anxious frown was etched on both their faces as they followed the orders of their instructor by paddling with all their might. At first it was slow and steady but soon the pace picked up and they found themselves trying desperately hauling out their paddles trying to cling onto something to slow the process but it was all hopeless. They were all clinging onto the paddles for their lives and indeed Mo had stopped paddling and had her eyes scrunched shut in fear. Sacha was the opposite hoping that the faster he paddled the quicker it would all be over.

The raft swished from side to side and water was filling up the raft as everyone was drenched from the ten foot waves. They were halfway down when they lost a person who had managed to fall out. The rate at which they were travelling meant that they couldn't stop but there were instructors monitoring it all the way down ensuring that no one was hurt and anyone who didn't make it down in the boat was collected. This only made both Sacha and Mo more determined to stay in as instructions were barked at them causing them to frantically panic. Ahead of them they could see the last final drop which led into the sea where their excursion would end and they could meet up with Jac and Jonny for a spot of lunch but first they had to get past the final hurdle. Lunch was their goal and they saw this as a necessary evil and unfortunately it was an unavoidable one!

Here it goes, the final drop. This time, both of them shut their eyes as they felt the drop. It wasn't as steep as they thought but it didn't make it easy to cope with. The screams of "I'm going to die," from Mo could be heard as they made the final plunge into the water. They had made it and the relief could not be missed on none of their faces. They all paddled their way to the shore and heaved themselves out of the raft. No one had anticipated getting drenched and consequently no one had brought a change of clothes.

Sacha after in his mind having a near death experience decided to make the most of his day. He strolled up to Joseph and Jennifer with Mo following behind. "I was thinking do you fancy having dinner with the four of us tonight?" Mo looked towards Sacha bemused and shocked. Had he really just suggested that?

Meanwhile after parting ways with Mo and Sacha, Jac and Jonny made their way over to the paddle boats. As it wasn't an excursion as such but more an option they had free reign as to when they'd go on it. Jonny keen to dive into it attempted to plead with Jac to go on it almost instantly but she was content with just lazing around for a bit and considering she seemed relatively calm so he wasn't going to argue with her. He instead suggested that the wandered over to get an ice-cream which he of course paid for. Jac ordered herself a Magnum whilst Jonny bought himself a twister. Jonny was shocked to hear that Jac had never had a Twister before and insisted on buying her one too. She refused profusely and caved in to his insistence that she tried some of his. Sneakily as Jac was taking a bite from his Twister Jonny grabbed hold of her magnum before taking a huge bite causing her to thrust his back into his face whilst glaring at him. She surprised herself in how relaxed she was. She wasn't sure whether it was the company she shared or the feeling of being away and actually relaxing but she felt content and it was the best she felt in a long while.

Walking down the beach until they'd finished their respective ice lollies Jac and Jonny held minimal conversation which they were used to by now when they were in eachother's company. Finding a random bin at the edge of the beach they shoved their sticks in meaning they both hand their hands free. Both in agreement they headed back towards the paddle boats it seemed they really couldn't get enough of the sea. Feeling the urge to be closer to Jac and noticing that she was exceedingly relaxed he decided to hedge his bets by wrapping his arms around her from behind. This caused her to stop walking but she didn't push him away she seemed content to stay like that for a moment. He was slightly surprised that she didn't make a comment or even try to fight him off. Although they weren't around anyone they knew she was letting him hold her in public which was something new for them – a step up. He couldn't wait to see Mo's face when he'd tell her that he'd managed to crack the ice-queen. Okay he wasn't sure if he would go that far but it was certainly a step forward.

Rather than removing his arms that were wrapped around her away he adjusted his position so that his left arm snaked around her waist enabling them to walk together towards the paddle boats without a sudden outburst from Jac which he knew would ruin the moment. Despite her being in a somewhat positive mood he had to be careful with what he said as he didn't want to push his luck too much he was pretty sure he was close to her protective barrier right now and he didn't want it to be a case of one step forward two steps back. Finally they reached the short queue of people for the paddle boats.

"You seem calm." He was gentle when he spoke treading carefully attempting not to tip her over the edge. He allowed himself to breathe slowly when he noticed that she had not frowned or glared at him like he'd expected her too. She was continually surprising him today.

"You seem to think that I can only be a bitch. I am human you know." It was a fair point. Despite being in a relationship with her for nearly 9 months he'd not seen this side to her. He was starting to think that Hanssen's suggestion might actually work out positively for more than one relationship.

They didn't have to wait long and eventually there was a paddle boat available for them. They were handed life jackets which they both reluctantly put on. They knew it was essential but when it was already sweltering they didn't want to add another layer.

Jonny had soon realised that going out in a paddle boat with Jac was really him paddling and her sat there amused whilst he put in all the effort. Determined to prove to his girlfriend that he was physically fit he made an effort to go particularly fast but after a while he lost his energy and began to slow. It wasn't long before they were a reasonable distance from the shore and Jonny's slowing down didn't seem like a bad idea. Eventually his effort became none existant and the boat was allowed to move freely along with the water as it was guided in a random direction by the waves.

They were the only ones in sight at the paddle boats had dispersed in all directions and the calm sound of the waves lapping against the boat could be heard. Jonny turned his head towards Jac studying her for a second. She was leaning back making the most of the good weather whilst she had it.

"Are you in a good mood?" he asked her. He knew it was stupid but he just wanted confirmation.

"Why? What do you want?" she looked at him curiously.

"Move in with me."

"What? Where the hell has this come from?" she looked at him completely gobsmacked.

"Well you know."

"Not really, no." She had no idea where it had come from.

"Will you ever just give a straight answer?" he asked her rather amused. He thought it was better to act amused than feel hurt that she wasn't excited at the idea but what did he expect? Nothing was ever easy with Jac irrespective of her mood. "Come on Jac it's not like I asked you to marry me." As soon as he said it he regretted it.

"Marry you. What? Who? Why? Where has all this come from?" Jac was confused and rather taken aback. He'd thought about marriage? He'd even brought it up. She needed to take in one thing at a time.

Changing the subject Jonny noticed that Jac's shoulders were starting to burn and concerned that it would be painful and result in an even more grumpy Jac he immediately took off his life jacket and began pulling off his shirt. Jac looked at him confused wondering what the hell he was doing. He chucked the shirt at her. "Your shoulders are burning up." He said simply.

"And you expect me to wear this sweaty huge mans shirt?" she looked on at him disgusted. Despite seemingly appearing unimpressed she copied Jonny in taking off her life jacket and pulled the shirt on over her head. They both immediately put their life jackets back on. "So about this moving in business…"

"Is that a yes?" he raised his eyebrows hopefully and she just smirked back confirming what he thought. Getting her to agree was one thing actually doing it was another. Pulling his watch up he noticed that it was 12:30pm and they probably should get back for lunch. He began peddling again whilst Jac steered. He gently placed his arm round her without her noticing and peddled back to the shore.

Upon reaching it they saw Mo and Sacha watching them with grins on their faces and seemingly drenched. Both Jac and Jonny appeared amused. After removing their life jackets they made their way over. Sacha and Mo looked between the pair slightly confused as to why Jonny was shirtless and Jac was wearing his, "sun burn" she confirmed for them.

"So," Mo began, "in the cable car we saw you guys on the beach looking very cosy." Jac went a deep shade of red as she broke eye contact. She hadn't betted on being spotted by anyone she knew.

"Let's get some lunch." Jonny butted in noticing Jac's anxiousness.

'Talking about food, we're having dinner with Joseph and his wife Jennifer tonight."

"What?" Jac and Jonny said at once both completely and utterly stunned and now dreading the evening.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay this is a shorter Chapter with a lot of speech and no point to it.**

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you "accidentally" invited Joseph and his wife for dinner one behalf of us because you two aren't going?" Jonny spoke through a mouthful of his favourite – a ham and cheese sandwich. He was flabbergasted at the lack of reaction it had caused from Jac he wasn't even sure she'd paid attention. Usually she'd be shouting her lungs off but she'd been unusually calm and happy today. 'Happy' – not a word one would usually associate with Jac but yet here was Jonny thinking that as the only way to describe her mood. He himself was less than impressed at Sacha's slip up.

Sacha had explained about how he'd been in a panic, he'd not been thinking straight. He tried to make out that he was some sort of mental invalid but he was speaking to the wrong people to try and gain any sort of sympathy. Once realising his mistake on inviting Joseph for dinner and realised how awkward it would be for _him_ he'd come up with some sort of excuse for him and Mo landing both Jac and Jonny right in it. He'd sat there after finishing his explanation expecting abuse to be hurled at him. Sacha had nodded uncertainly in response to Jonny's question as he wasn't sure whether an answer was necessary or not.

Jonny turned his head to Jac, "are you not going to say anything here?" He didn't know what to say considering he had only had one confrontation with Joseph and really this was Jac's area. Jac still looked pretty out of it and seemed rather blasé about the whole thing. She didn't even respond to Jonny's comment. "Jac, are you alright?"

Ignoring his comment she glancing towards Sacha and Mo she got up out of her seat. "Where are you going?" Mo called out to her.

"The toilet, I figured you didn't want that information." Jac turned her head to reply to Mo before walking off again. The three of them stared at her confused. Jac had been acting strange ever since she'd gotten off the paddle boat with Jonny so naturally Sacha and Mo turned to Jonny for questioning.

"Come on, what did you say?" Sacha asked him. "I've never seen Jac like this." His tone was relaxed but authoritative. Neither him or Mo could work out what kind of mood Jac was in. She seemed indifferent, withdrawn slightly maybe even lost in thought which was an unusal mode for Jac to be in.

"Don't look at me she was relatively happy whilst she was with me it's only when we got off the boat that she started acting weirdly."

"What did you say to her." Mo questioned him suspiciously. "You didn't… I told you not to."

"I did." He smirked.

"She said yes? Then why is she acting so _normal_?" Mo couldn't believe that Jonny had actually brought it up it was very brave of him. Whilst he'd never had a problem with saying what he thought or standing up to authority she knew he didn't want to muck it up and she was worried he was pushing things too soon.

"Am I missing something here? What did Jac say yes to?"

"Jonny asked Jac to move in with him." Mo clarified.

"Wow that's fantastic! She said yes? Congratulations!" he exclaimed sitting back in his seat surprised that Jac had considered settling down and in fact agreed to it.

Jonny looked at the pair sheepishly, "what?" Mo questioned him frustrated. She could pretty much guess where this was going. Jonny had probably said something out of context or he'd have said too much.

"Well she did sort of freak out when I mentioned marriage-"

"You did what?" Mo asked him startled. Now they knew why Jac was acting strange and it might not necessarily be a bad thing her reaction of lost in thought was probably better than her flipping out. Watching Jac think had got to count for something.

"I didn't even ask her, I said 'it's not like I asked you to marry me' and anyway she didn't seem that bothered." Jonny tried to counter argue but the looks he was getting from Mo suggested he was failing. "Okay so she might have freaked out a little."

"You're an idiot you know that." Mo said.

"What?!"

He knew 'what'! He'd used is big gob to push things too far and he'd got Jac thinking. She could so easily turn around and realise that he was just a nurse, she could easily go back against her word and say she didn't want to move in with him, she could just as easily find out she still loved Joseph… No, he couldn't even think like that because that just worried him. "I should go and speak to her." He began to get up but Mo grabbed hold of his arm.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she gazed past him to see Jac wandering back to the table, "and she's coming back anyway." She nodded towards where Jac was and watched as Jonny reluctantly sat back down.

"What have you three been gossiping about?" Jac asked curiously.

"Jonny was just telling us you guys are moving in together." Mo beamed and ignored the signs to stop that Jonny was giving her. Jac glared at Mo before turning to Jonny.

"Is that so?" Her tone was not amused. She'd clearly finished with her thinking. "More like a proposal." She muttered under her breath but not loud enough to hear.

"I actually said it was not a proposal," he clarified.

"Seriously you're acting like children," Sacha told the pair of them with Mo nodding along in agreement. Jac and Jonny argued of the most pathetic things it was practically hilarious.

"Haven't you ever thought about marriage?" Mo nodded towards Jac who choked on her drink as she heard the words escape from Mo's lips. Coughing hysterically Jac was trying to control herself but it required the attention of an old lady sitting behind here who started patting her back until eventually Jac was able to breathe at a normal pace.

"Deary you should really be more careful," the old woman said. She turned towards Jonny before adding, "here, you look after your wife."

"She's not my wife." Jonny elucidated although he was rather surprised this woman thought they were married but deduced that she must have overheard their conversation a little.

"Oh, well that's a shame!" The woman said to both Jac and Jonny before turning back to her table and continuing her conversation.

"It's a sign!" Sacha added rather dreamily towards the couple.

"What's a sign?" Joseph had creeped up behind them without anyone realising and they'd all jumped slightly rather bemused by his entrance.

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw you choking and wanted to make sure you're okay." He smiled gently.

"I'm fine." Her tone was rather blunt.

"Yeah," he brushed her off, "so what's a sign?" Catching half a conversation naturally made him curious as to what they were on about in the first place.

"Jac and Jonny are engaged." Mo blurted out slightly twisting the truth – well dramatically twisting the truth!

"What?" Was the immediate response from Jac Naylor as she glanced up to see Joseph gulp.

"Well, urm, congratulations!" Joseph said rather awkwardly before turning back and walking off back towards his wife.

"What the hell was that?" Jac questioned her as Jonny still sat there pulling a bewildered facial expression.

"And there is me and my big mouth spilling all once again…"

"You didn't even tell the truth."

"I panicked okay?"

"No it's not okay." Jac shoved down her drink, picked up her bag and walked off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so this is the next chapter. Few things.**

**1) Slight Friends reference here, if you don't know who Janice is I strongly recommend you YouTube her.**

**2) In case you recognise part of what I have done here I took the idea from the film "Just Go With It"**

* * *

Jonny was making an attempt to reassure Jac who whilst pretending to look fine was underneath completely agitated. Jac was aware that Jonny was only trying to help but he was a man meaning that he didn't understand. Furthermore, he was Jonny which made his understanding levels dip further. Jonny had this incredible ability to notice when something was wrong yet he always dealt with it in the wrong way making him far more of an idiot than anyone could imagine.

Both were sat at the table waiting anxiously for Joseph and his wife to arrive. Mo had practically shoved them into a restaurant so that they were so far in they couldn't turn back and as a consequence they'd been sat down for a good five minutes waiting. Upon noticing finally that his verbal attempt to reassure Jac were failing he promptly placed his hand on her knee hoping that it would offer some kind of support. Unsurprisingly Jac smacked his hand away rather too hard causing him to wince in pain and shake it for a while in an effort to ease the pain. Part of it was an act just to grab her attention but to a small extent it did hurt. He glanced towards Jac as if she were a vicious animal that had just attacked him but remembered that this was Jac and she wouldn't fall easily at his endeavour to feign injury.

Finally after what seemed like hours they were joined by Joseph and his wife Jennifer who apologised profusely for arriving late blaming it on the crazy golf that they claimed to be engaged in beforehand. They all took a look at the menus sitting in front of them picking their choice wisely. The waiter came by and took their orders. Joseph ordered for Jennifer however Jonny knowing Jac ensured that she ordered for herself before ordering his own.

Conversation was awkward and they all reacted differently in response from it. Jac and Jonny both learnt that Jennifer or "Jen Jen" as Joseph liked to call her had the most annoying giggle. Something which can only be comparable to Janice off Friends.

"Isn't her laugh beautiful? I love the way she laughs." This comment from Joseph led to an exchange of glances between Jac and Jonny which confirmed that they were thinking completely the opposite of what he was.

"N'aww isn't he so sweet." Jennifer replied before turning to her husband. "I love the way you have to wash your hands before doing anything."

"I love the way you nibble your chicken."

"I love it when you curl your toes up when you get scared."

Jonny coughed to gain their attention. He was sure that they'd failed to notice that they'd company and seemed completely lost in their compliment game and both Jac and he were finding it awkward.

"Sorry, we do this a lot. It's meant to be good for the relationship. You should try it."

"We're good." Jac answered not even glancing at Jonny. She would never be involved in something so juvenile as that, she had some self respect at least and it made them look pathetic and doe-eyed. She promised never to be part of that side to humanity.

"It's fine, some people can't actually do it." Jennifer said simply but with the intention to spite Jac and indeed it worked. In fact it even annoyed Jonny.

"We don't need to play childish games."

"No it's understandable, it's embarrassing if you can't actually do it. Very few people have a connection like we do." Jennifer said with a small grin on her face.

"We can do it." Jonny insisted. Grabbing Jac's hand and forcing her to commit to the challenge despite it being something she'd normally do anything to avoid. Gritting his teeth only slightly highlighted the anger that was running through his body at that particular moment. He felt the need to square up to Joseph and prove that he and Jac were capable of 'normality' despite this not being a normal exercise. Searching into Jac's eyes and noticing the trepidation he reassured her by announcing that he'd go first so that she could relax. Not that she actually would relax.

"Okay." Jonny glanced towards Joseph and Jennifer who were looking at him expectantly and were trying and failing desperately to hide sly grins which showed that they thought they would be amused by the process. They had no faith that the pair would actually succeed. This only made him more nervous and in reality he'd waited a very long time to say all these things to Jac without the fear of her chucking it back in his face.

"I love how easy it is to wind you up except no one else realises this apart from me which makes it all the more fun." He tried to be jokey about it but it annoyed Jac and wasn't a great start.

"Okay, done. See we could do it fine."

"Jac," Joseph began slightly amused. "We understand if you can't do it properly, not everyone can. In fact most people can't."

"We can do it." Jonny insisted further and ignored the couple sat in front of him and made another attempt. "I love how involved you are with your work, how driven you are. It makes it easier knowing I'm working around someone who generally wants to be there and whom I trust can do the job well. There's nothing better than being able to reassure my patients that they're in the best possible hands and knowing I'm telling the truth. I love it when you smile. When you do it's the most beautiful thing and you need to let more people see it because they are really missing something special." Jonny could continue all night but now it was Jac's turn to just give him a snippet. They were both caught up in the moment and she now had to say something so that she firstly didn't look stupid and secondly didn't get proved wrong in front of her ex.

"You're the single most irritating person I have ever met and you're impossible to get rid of. You wouldn't leave me alone and yet you were impossible to avoid. Despite the constant wind-ups and immature behaviour that you show on a daily basis you still put up with me and my sarcastic comments and why? I don't know. After New Years I thought that was it but you never gave up on me and you made me believe. Sometimes I could so easily punch you in the face when you so clearly step out of line undermine me but you keep me sane. Well as sane as I could ever be and it's your way of doing your best of digging me out of the holes I manage to get myself into." Jac smiled at Jonny and he smiled back. To an outsider – Jennifer – it could easily be seen as one huge insult but Jonny knew that from Jac this was a compliment and it was more than he expected. Joseph nodded in approval knowing how hard that must have been for Jac to admit and probably deep down he felt rather jealous that despite moving on Jonny had managed to melt the ice-queen enough for her to want to commit without changing who she is.

The food came over before anyone could start a new conversation and everyone was glad in away. The focus was on the food which made it less awkward than it would have been again. Both couples seemed in a hurry to get away and unfortunately for Jac and Jonny the time didn't come quick enough because when conversation did pop up it was something they'd completely forgotten about.

"So where's your ring?" Joseph enquired.

"Huh?" Jac looked puzzled.

"You're engaged right? Why aren't you wearing a ring."

Jac paused for a moment wondering how she was going to explain the fact that she wasn't in fact engaged and that Mo had lied in a moment of panic but she didn't have to explain because Jonny spoke for her.

"It's getting resized. You don't understand how hard it was to guess how fat Jac's finger is." Jonny smirked seemingly playing along pretty well. Jac sat there and almost choked on her food. This was not part of the deal. They had agreed to admit all and here was Jonny going along with the whole thing. Oh he was dead…


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys excuse what actually happens in this chapter it was written at 4am so I think it explains it.**

* * *

"What were you thinking? I had to sit there for an hour going through what I wanted for our wedding." They'd reached their cabin no less than 12 seconds ago and Jac was already ripping into Jonny for failing to admit they weren't engaged.

"Come on you have got to admit that was a little funny and they were clearly so jealous. Their wedding sounded dreadful. It was so boring."

"You, are unbelievable." Jac shook her head, dumped her stuff on the bed before walking out of the cabin turning her head once back to Jonny to shout at him, "don't even think about following me." He plunked himself on the bed looking rather defeated and shook his head. At the time he'd thought it would be funny and it probably would have been to anyone but Jac.

Jac having stormed out of her cabin to get away from Jonny who she'd refrained from giving a bollocking to until they were in the confinements of their cabin who she now wished she didn't share with him. She yanked her phone out which took several seconds as it was deep into her tight pocket. How she had managed to get it in there in the first place she never knew. Finally she had drawn it out and by that point thought she might as well have searched the whole ship. She dialled the number as she knew it off by heart and it was easier than losing her patience searching through her contact list. Luckily he picked up.

"Do you have five minutes or are you too busy sucking the face off of Mo?... You know what I mean. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important… Okay. See you then." She hung up her phone and headed in the direction of one of the bars. Her plans for the night: to drink herself into oblivion and if she could help it keep her trap shut. Although that plan failed as soon as she set eyes on her best friend. Upon seeing her worse-than-usual miserable face he embraced her with a hug that she wasn't expecting. She tried to shove him off but his grip was too tight and she sighed and gave in.

"Managed to get rid of that girlfriend of yours I see." Jac said matter of factly.

"We figured given your reaction he could probably do with some company. So spill, what went so badly wrong that you can't bare to see the face of that boyfriend of yours?" Sacha was still annoyingly positive in tone for her liking and she pulled a disgusted face to express this but he didn't seem to pick up on it after all Jac was always pulling unimpressed faces.

"He told the golden couple that we're engaged."

Sacha stood there laughing his head off. He couldn't help it, he found it utterly hilarious, "and this bothers you?" He questioned her knowing full well she'd lie.

"Yes, of course it does I do not want to marry that Scottish nurse."

"You're not marrying him though, and he does have a name you know." Sacha had a feeling. A big feeling and he hedged his bets. "Logically it's the next stage for the pair of you."

She looked at him open mouthed. "What?" She couldn't believe in all honesty this had come out of her friend's mouth.

"No denial either. Knew I was right."

"Sometimes I want to kill him." She attempted to change the subject as drank the alcoholic beverage in front of her. She didn't even know what it was, something strong hopefully.

"And other times you want to marry him." Sacha chipped in unhelpfully. But this caused Jac to laugh.

"You don't shut up do you?" He shook his head and replied; "you should know me by now!"

"Unfortunately." She smirked as he jokingly hit her. "What's this thing with Mo anyway? She's not a rebound is she because Jonny will probably kill you?"

"I'm not sure. I love spending time with her. With Chrissie I had to make such an effort just to get her and keeping her was even harder. With Mo it's different, with Mo it's just completely natural. It just happened. I didn't make it happen. You know?"

Jac nodded, she knew exactly what he meant. She'd never pursued Jonny; she hadn't intended to fall for him it had just happened. She couldn't control it. "Drink up before you get soppy on me." She joked even though she knew he was naturally a soppy bugger.

* * *

Meanwhile Mo had made her way over Jonny's cabin wondering what he'd done this time to make the ice-queen mad at him. She was used to it by now it didn't bother her that she'd have to pick up the pieces what did bother her though was how he felt every time. He needed to stop making Jac mad by doing stupid idiot things.

Upon arriving at his cabin she knocked on the door waiting for a response. Jonny eventually opened the door after Mo knocking several times. He looked distressed he was half dressed, wearing only pyjama bottoms. "I've scared her off," was all he could utter shaking his head and refusing to look up as he sat down on his bed.

Mo came and sat down next to him putting her arm around him. "Didn't think that was even possible? We are talking about the same person right?" Jonny didn't even respond to her comment and she realised that a joke wasn't appropriate right now. "What did you even do?"

"It just slipped out I didn't think of the repercussions but I told Joseph and Jennifer that Jac and I were engaged and she was made to describe how I proposed and wedding plans." Mo laughed a little and Jonny looked confused. "You're meant to be on my side."

"Jonny Mac you have not scared Jac away. She's probably annoyed at herself and taking it out on you." Jonny continued to look confused towards Mo so she explained. "You made her think about marriage Jonny. She had to sit there and describe her dream wedding. She had to think about marrying you. This is Jac she's never going to admit to you that's what she wants and she's going to find it difficult to admit it to herself."

"So what are you saying? That she figured out she doesn't want to ever marry me and buggered off?" Mo shook her head laughing slightly.

"You are stupid Jonny Mac. You can be a real idiot. If Jac wanted that then I don't think she'd be on the phone to Sacha right away. If she thought that you'd definitely know about it. You've told me about how you think Jac's been trying to find ways to get out of it all since the beginning, well here she had her perfect opportunity and she didn't take it. She's already told you she loves you what more do you want?"

"She could do the flipping proposal."

Mo pulled a face at Jonny. They both knew that would never ever happen. "I thought you wanted to get married. You have always gone on at me about marriage and babies."

"But this is Jac."

"You're worried she'll shove it all back in your face? Come on Jonny at least she told you where she stands. You've asked her to move in with you but you haven't actually said you love her. "

"I'm a mess I know no need for the lecture. But hey when am I not an idiot? Anyway can we change subjects? You and Sacha…"

Mo looked at him and smiled at the mention of Sacha. Her best friend knew what that smile meant and started to smile too. "I knew it. There's something going on there. You like him." He started to tease her and this change of subject seemed to distract him quite well.

"Well… I don't want to jinx anything but I think it's good this time. He's definitely not a nutter, he likes me and knows me, and this time he's not married."

"Anymore," Jonny chipped in laughing as he did so as he remembered the married men that Mo had been through and was slightly glad that she was going for a divorced man this time. He trusted Sacha as well.

"Oi you, I'm happy so shu'up."

Mo heard the turning of the doorknob and watched as Jac left the room and quickly got up, "I was just leaving." She looked back nodding towards Jonny and left the room to leave Jac and Jonny to talk.

"I was an idiot."

"You got that right."

"Look I'm sorry I thought it was funny…"

"Well it wasn't."

"I know I know. I am a terrible person."

"Terrible," Jac agreed with him still not breaking a sweat.

"I promise I will make it up to you." He looked sincere but she was unimpressed.

"How many times have I heard that Jonny? You never learn. Your bloody mouth always comes out with a load of crap I can't take it anymore."

"Jac I'm sorry." Jonny got up from where he was sat. He walked towards where Jac was standing. He brought his left hand up and brushed it behind her ears as she looked directly past him. "I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Finished this now. Still on holiday. Will upload the remaining 8 or so chapters then!**

* * *

"Are you sure you have got everything this time because I promise you if we have to make another trip up here you'll never make it out alive."

This was the third time Jac and Jonny had to return to the room in less than half an hour. It was only forty minutes ago that they were sat in the auditorium waiting patiently for their tour to be announced. It was inevitable that Jonny would forget something in the room but what they hadn't counted on was Jonny forgetting three things on three separate occasions. They were like yoyos going back and forth, and naturally Jac was fed up. Jonny felt deeply embarrassed and was surprised that Jac had come up to the room with him each time. Grateful was an understatement but he owed it to all three of them for allowing him to go back up each time although they couldn't have stopped him even if they had tried. He daren't respond to Jac's remark as he had a bad way with words and he feared falling deeper into Jac's bad books.

Finally they made their way down for the last time just as their tour had been called and Jonny grabbed hold of Jac's hand and yanked her in the direction of a small crowd so they didn't lose sight of their tour before it even left. Mo and Sacha were stood there in the group and were yet to see the couple and were looking around rather frantically, which led Jonny to come up with a devious plan.

He pulled Jac - who was reluctant to say the least – through the crowds and round the back of the group they were meant to be a part of. He let go of Jac's hand who was relieved as his grip was tight and she was not a fan of this hand holding business. He put both hands on Mo's shoulders and whispered, "boo" in her right ear causing her to jump and screech a little. Upon realising that it was only Jonny she glared at him and turned her back to him once again. He pulled an innocent face at Jac, "what?" he asked her when she rolled her eyes. He knew 'what' but he couldn't understand why she wouldn't lighten up a little bit and join in. Luckily for Jac and Mo who were really fed up of him already the tour guide announced that all of them were present and they were guided towards security so they were able to get off the ship.

"These things are so pointless it's not like we're carrying bombs on us. Nothing's changed since yesterday." Sacha said to Jonny.

Jonny nodded in agreement, "even if we did it's not like we'd shout out 'I have a bomb," he joked.

Everyone in the queue turned round to look at him and Jac, Sacha and Mo stood there frowning and shaking their heads as he sighed and looked down.

"Excuse me sir could you come with me please?" A security guy said to Jonny before looking at the other three, "could you lot come too."

"Are you bloody serious?" Jac complained. Jonny was in big trouble, they were all in trouble, at this rate they'd miss their tour and they'd also be in huge trouble with Mr. Hanssen.

No one responded to her question they were all too worried that something was going to happen even though they knew they were all completely innocent.

"Right open up your bags and leave them there on the table." All of them did as they were told to as a man searched through each of their bags individually. They were then called one by one to be body checked to make sure that there wasn't anything dangerous on them. When the security guard was satisfied he let them go and they hurried through security and ran to find their coach. Luckily one of the tour guides needed the toilet so they hadn't actually left but this now meant that not only were Jac and Mo annoyed at Jonny but Sacha was too.

Menacing looks fell their way as they got onto the coach and took their seats. Jac childishly put her rucksack on the seat next to her to prevent Jonny from sitting beside her meaning that Mo had to put up with him for the hour-long journey. She really should have sat next to Mo and that way she wouldn't have to talk to anyone as she'd never cooperate with her unless forced to. Sacha turned to face her once sitting down and beamed at her with a smile that looked as fake as Katie Price's boobs except it was real. Jac snarled and reached into her bag pulling out a bunch of papers to begin searching through. After all she had brought paperwork for a reason. Mo sitting behind Sacha grabbed them off her annoyingly and Jac turned round to give her one of her famous glares, the one that only moments ago she had given to Jonny. Mo claimed that it was for Jac's benefit and she was really doing it out of the goodness of her heart. She decided that if she could get Jac to relax then perhaps she'd be less uptight. The unfortunate bit was no one had ever seen a relaxed Jac before.

"Give them to me now." Jac held her hand out firmly and fully expected Mo to return them on the first time of asking but Mo just shook her head smiling. "Oh you two are a pair." It was aimed at both Mo and Jonny. Jac assumed that they'd learned each other's worst traits and used them to annoy her on purpose. There seemed to be no other solution. When Mo refused to give in even after being branded 'infantile' and 'moron' Jac turned to Sacha for help and unfortunately he offered her none.

"I'm with Mo on this one sorry Naylor." He smiled weakly and shrugged a little. "You need to learn how to have a little fun." Jac was now unimpressed with all three of them and clearly they didn't understand the importance of work and how vital it was to keep up to speed with it all.

"Sacha's right, you need to lighten up a little bit. I keep telling you." Jonny chipped in but it turns out Jac was not ready for him to speak yet and she was still furious with being humiliated by him earlier and had not yet forgiven him for making her trek back to the room no less than three time just because he'd forgotten his sunglasses, a hat and a bottle of water – which she argued could have been purchased at the actual tour.

"When I want your input I will ask for it." She bluntly responded. It was directly aimed at Jonny but she refused to turn round to face him. She'd have to work on getting over her grudge soon because they still had a good 4 days of the holiday to get through and sharing a cabin with him meant there was no time for grudges.

"You can't stay mad at me forever. I said I was sorry like a hundred times. What have I got to do?" He protested at her remark to him. Sometimes he said the most stupid things one could and ignore all the body language presented to him, other times he was an expert at knowing when someone was in a certain mood. He had two extremes and was never able to find middle ground with it.

"I don't care what you do but just give me my papers back."

"On one condition, you put them away and I never have to see them for the rest of the holiday."

"Don't mess with me." Her response was firm and authoritative. She wasn't in a mood to be messed around and her patience was being tested to the limit it seemed.

"I don't even have your papers, Mo does." Jac looked unimpressed and Mo sat there with a sly grin on her face, as she knew that she'd got to the redheaded consultant.

"I don't care how you do it but get them for me then."

Jonny looked at Mo expectantly and he himself handed out his hand and she shook her head in amusement and refusal.

"I know where you're ticklish," he threatened. Jac had emphasised that she didn't care how he got them for her and therefore he was using the method that he thought would work the best albeit they were on a moving coach and there may be some flaw to this plan.

Mo's face turned from one of amusement to one of sheer terror. "You fucking wouldn't." Jonny knew how ticklish Mo was. She couldn't even last two seconds without screaming incessantly and on a coach full of people it had the potential to be highly embarrassing.

"Oh, you know I would." His response was slightly light hearted but it was clear he was serious. His eyebrows were raised as if to ask her to push her luck, to test if he was serious or not. She was sure that he was bluffing, he had a habit of that and he wouldn't dare tickle her, not really, not in public. Sacha watched on in delight at the prospect of Mo acting out of character for a moment and secretly urged her to try her luck and for Jonny to not be bluffing.

"You're not having them until Jac agrees to…" Mo was unable to finish her sentence as a pair of masculine hands headed her way. Screams echoed on the bus as people turned to stare at the four of them seated at the very front. The tour guide narrowed her eyes and gave them a glare which was comparable to that of Jac's and after a total of 10 seconds Jonny had the golden prize: the notes.

In response to the glares Jonny did his upmost to feign innocence, "I seriously tried to stop her. I told her to be quiet but she just has a thing for screaming. It means she's enjoying the tour, do carry on." Not quite believing what had gone on those sitting on seats further away started standing up in their seats to get a glimpse of who had actually screamed and upon calming herself down Mo slumped down in her seat embarrassed.

Jac's notes were handed back to her and she fulfilled – surprisingly – her side of the bargain by shoving her notes away into her bag and they weren't seen for the whole of the journey. The rest of it was a bit of a let down excitement wise. Jonny, Mo and Sacha had gotten over the embarrassment of earlier and had spent the entire journey playing games such as rock paper scissors, I spy, and some of Jonny's made up games that were completely useless. Jac on the other hand had categorically refused to join in branding it childish and had resulted to staring out of the window for a good hour.

It was only when they finally arrived that they noticed the full extent of their tour. The looked in front of them at what looked like a mini mountain but in fact was a volcano. They were then informed that there were no cable cars and that indeed they would be walking up it. In the tour guides words "that was the beauty of the tour."

"You have got to be kidding me." The four of them uttered at the same time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Now they all understood why, when their tour was called, a bunch of healthy young people had ventured forward. Suddenly this tour seemed less than fun. What an earth was Hanssen thinking when he booked them onto this tour? How was this even meant to be bonding? They were all thinking the same thing: 'if I come out alive it will be a miracle in itself'. Obviously they were exaggerating but they had no more room for complaining, as all their energy would have to be put into getting up the massive volcano without collapsing. Mo and Sacha in particular looked nervous and secretly wished that they'd carried on with fit club.

After about five minutes of walking they were all dripping in sweat and were beginning to tire. The first bit was the steepest they were informed and the all looked at each other praying that this was indeed the case. But unfortunately for poor Jonny the heat was beginning to get to him and he was finding it difficult to keep his body going in the weather, which resulted in him promptly stopping for a split second to remove his shirt and shove it into his rucksack, he was soon followed by Mo who received some odd looks from walking around in shorts and her bikini but she didn't care. Both Jac and Sacha thought it impractical to strip and were determined to make it up and down the way they had started: fully clothed.

Very soon Jac and Jonny got into their stride and made their way up the field as if it were a race whilst Mo and Sacha found themselves slipping to the back. Their fit club had failed them this time and they were seriously starting to lag. Having to take regular stops to reenergise themselves was proving costly as they broke away from those in their tour group. Very soon their water bottles were nearing on empty and they were not yet halfway up. Jac and Jonny however were moving at a swift pace and were directly behind the tour guide who was explaining the history of the volcano but it appeared as though Jac and Jonny were too focused on their walking to even pay attention and much of their fellow tourists looked the same way. It all seemed to go in one ear and out the other. At least though they had the opportunity to listen to the tour guide. Poor Mo and Sacha were so far behind they were out of ear shot.

Eventually they stopped for a breather and the tour guide gave them more information about the volcano and they did a head count. After no less than five counts they came to the conclusion that they were two people down. It was only then that it dawned on both Jac and Jonny – who were too preoccupied with themselves – that it was Mo and Sacha that were missing. By this point however both came into view and when they got near enough they all began their journey again.

Because Mo and Sacha was unbelievably slow there was no way that they could hear anything that the tour guide was saying and found it a wasted trip. They didn't even enjoy it anyway and as soon as they caught up with everybody who were seemingly resting and having a cool down they began to walk off again which meant that they didn't even get a proper break and they were the ones that actually needed it. Both now gripped each other's hands in aid of moral and physical support. The ground was uneven making it even more difficult for the pair and the stability of each other was what kept them going. From this they understood why Hanssen had sent them on this particular tour. He knew that they'd need to rely on each other for support, which was a key aspect in team building. Unfortunately the one person he wanted to need help was the one least likely to need help at this stage. It seemed Jac's trips to the gym were paying off as glancing at the dots in front of them they could make Jac out at the front of the pack closely followed by Jonny.

But this didn't last long after that. It seemed that Jac and Jonny were both sprinters rather than full of stamina and shortly after they began to get tired. However what was making it difficult for them being the only ones who were now walking solo was that they both denied mentally that they needed help. Jac was independent and didn't want to be viewed as weak and Jonny had his pride that he didn't want tarnished. They were stubborn fools and as they found themselves slipping back they struggled more and more. Jonny began to admit to himself that he was struggling but never dreamed of asking for help but as he turned to Jac he could see that she herself was in distressed way and needed his help. Upon asking to help her of course she flat out refused and he then realised that that was a mistake in itself.

"Who do you think I am?" She asked through puffs of breaths.

"Someone who needs help." Jonny was being devilish. He knew he needed help but he also knew that Jac needed it and by offering to help her he was seemingly looking like a gentlemen but what he in fact was doing was satisfying himself. Jonny grabbed hold of Jac anyway putting one hand on her back guiding her up the steep volcano. Doing this spurred him to increase his pace as he felt as though he was slightly supporting Jac and wanted to prove himself to her. She didn't have the energy to remove his hand and knew deep down that it would help her emphatically and resulted to pretending that his hand was never there.

When finally they reached the top their legs felt they were about to give way and Jonny sat down on the stony ground. Not long after Mo and Sacha joined and rather than flat out collapsing as they planned they sat there staring at Jonny's back. Unfortunately for him deciding to take his shirt off and not putting sun cream on had a price. His back was completely pink, fluorescent pink. That was how bad it was. Jonny however was oblivious to this but Jac worried, grabbed from his bag his shirt and shoved it over his head. Jonny turned to her complaining, "what the hell was that for?"

"Your back is completely burnt so unless you want it to get worse I'd suggest putting the T-shirt on." When he turned round to look at her he noticed the concerned expression on all of their faces and he grew concerned himself. He spent a good few minutes trying to get his head round to look at his back before giving up after Mo offered to take a photo for him. When looking at the photo he couldn't understand what they were on about.

"My back is completely fine you're making up wee porkies." He joked with them thinking that finally Jac had managed to understand the meaning of a joke but after a quick calculation the chances of this were slim.

"Jonny take off your sunglasses." He did this promptly and then he understood what they were on about when he saw the photo and realised that later on he was going to really pay the price for it.

After the drama of Jonny's sunburn was over they were all able to take a moment to admire the views that surrounded them, which they all had to admit were spectacular. Jonny brought out his camera and took photos of it all before begging Mo, Sacha, and Jac to be in photos for him. They reluctantly agreed and he snapped away. He then handed the camera over to Jac who took photos of him and Mo while Sacha engaged in a conversation with another tourist for a couple of minutes before insisting that Jac appeared in some photos with Mo and Jonny. She refused profusely and it took some serious blackmail before she agreed. She only caved because Jonny threatened to show the photos to Hanssen and it would appear odd and ineffective if Jac didn't appear in them. When she did however Jonny did his best to ensure that Jac looked just as stupid as he and Mo did which she wasn't impressed with.

After what seemed like a hundred photos later their tour guide declared that they would make their way down the volcano where they'd take a boat out to the hot springs which really excited Jonny until he realised that his back was burnt and he'd be lucky not to be feeling it by then.

Getting down was the easy part as they were all looking forward to the boat ride and hot springs, even Jac. However halfway down Jac fell over on the bumpy surface and tumbled a little way. She was relatively fine although she'd bust her ankle. Attempting to prove she was fine she started walking on it but with an exaggerated limp which was enough to convince Jonny that she was anything but. He offered her the opportunity to do it the kind way by asking her if she needed help but when she refused his offer again he felt he had no choice to intervene, as it was too much for him to watch her suffer. He scooped up her legs and carried her the rest of the way down. It required enormous strength and it was lucky that his workout in the gym had been regular to ensure that his fitness was sufficient.

"You can put me down." She insisted, as she felt deeply embarrassed.

"You know you're not fine and I know you're not fine so shut up and let me carry you down."

And that was the end of that conversation. Jac didn't respond out of fear that if she did ask him any more questions he'd lose his concentration and drop her. Words could not explain how relieved Jonny was when Jac never responded to him and listened for once, he felt as if she trusted him to carry her down which filled him with complete delight.

When reaching the bottom a little while later Jonny put Jac down and he helped her to hobble around. Luckily it was only twisted and needed a little walking on to get it back into shape and she was fine but it was very nearly a break. He was proud that he had managed to carry her down and both Mo and Sacha were surprised at his immense strength and stamina in his arms considering he struggled with stamina on his way up to the volcano but they let him gloat for a while.

Jonny never dared to gloat within earshot of Jac, as he knew he'd never hear the end of it and he'd get punished for purely being proud of himself. He did manage however to get a thank-you out of Jac which was surprisingly rare and Sacha didn't quite believe that Jac had said the words and wanted her to repeat them for his benefit and she playfully hit him which made him feign concern more for her more relaxed aura, especially after moments ago being unable to walk down a hill due to a foot that was in agony from being twisted. Maybe, just maybe they'd be able to enjoy the boat ride and hot springs and maybe Jonny and Sacha could finally find a moment for Jac to at least consider bonding with Mo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the next chapter. If anyone cares there are 20 chapters in total.**

* * *

They all slogged onto the boat, which was only just big enough to seat all those on the tour. Their body beating sweat at a rate, which reduced the fluids in their body dramatically meaning that there was no energy in anyone to do anything; there was a relaxed feeling around the boat as many closed their eyes breathing heavily from the volcano hike. A few had managed to drift off but Jac, Jonny, Mo and Sacha were determined to make it through without having to resort to that. The boat ride was calming and heading out round the back of the volcano on the sea ensured that there would be a slight breeze, which they all welcomed gladly.

Noticing that Jac's foot was still bothering her slightly by the extreme faces she was pulling in an attempt to look fine – which evidentially wasn't working – Jonny grabbed it causing her to swivel round in her seat. He placed her foot across his legs. He seemed to have woken her from some sort of daydream and was faced with a bemused expression. "I was trying to be nice." He protested. "I won't give you a massage then." He concluded in a huff.

"Good because your attempt at a massage will be the death of me." Rather than ensuring that Jonny didn't massage her foot it made him more determined to prove that he was in fact a good massager of feet. Mo had told him many times that he had an apt for it and he'd felt rather proud but looking back now it was probably her buttering him up so he continued to massage her feet.

"Urm Jac, I can't get your shoe off." Her shoelaces had been undone and it looked as if there had been no effort at all to remove the shoe from her foot although she had definitely felt a tugging from him. Mo, sitting next to Jonny had managed to over hear him complain towards Jac and offered her expertise. Both she and Jonny grabbed at the shoe pulling hard but the only response they got was a yelp from Jac who complained that this was making her foot worse not better.

Jonny and Mo looked towards each other knowing there were only two solutions and they knew the second Jac would object to with no leeway and therefore they had no other choice but to take out her shoe lace from her trainer. Jac had now lost interest in what they were doing to their shoe and as long as they didn't hurt her again she didn't care either.

So they began to undo her laces separately and take them out of the holes until they were left with one long lace and a trainer that was lace-less and still on Jac's foot. This time they were able to get her trainer off and were about to put the lace back onto the shoe when they realised that they had no idea how and they completely forgot how they had undone it so they shoved it on the floor to worry about later and Mo turned back to Sacha having done her good deed (well that was debateable) of the day and Jonny was left to massage Jac's foot.

Jac turned her head when she felt pressure on her foot and watched as Jonny concentrated wholly on massaging her foot. She had to admit he massaged feet a lot better than he massaged shoulders although that wasn't difficult as he was abysmal at that. This however was bearable which was the best comment he'd ever get from Jac. The chances of her paying him a proper compliment were slim so when she accidentally burst out saying: "yeah, this is bearable" whilst nodding and pulling an accepting face he knew that he was good.

"I have magic hands," he proclaimed and smirked at her and she laughed a little biting her lip to make sure it was controlled. She shook her head unsurprised with his comments. Sometimes she wondered how on earth she ended up with him. His attitude was the complete opposite to hers, his lifestyle was different, and yet here she was in a ten month relationship with the guy which for her was a record – forgetting the on and offs of course.

She smiled across towards him and could hear the obviously loud conversation between Mo and Sacha, which annoyed her a little. Every time she saw them engaging in conversation it was about her and Jonny; it made no sense to her. "Cretins." She muttered under her breath. Apparently she wasn't quiet enough because Jonny grinned at her remark and Mo turned her head.

"You got a problem?" Mo questioned Jac directly.

"I don't appreciate you discussing my personal life especially when I am only two seats away from you."

"You shouldn't draw attention to it by arguing with Jonny all the time." Mo snapped back. She wasn't even saying anything rude about the Jac and Jonny relationship. She wouldn't dare. Firstly Jonny is her best friend and wouldn't betray him in that way. If she had a problem she'd speak to him directly as she had done in the past. Secondly, she was sat next to Jonny and had Jac only a few seats away she would not say anything harsh within earshot of Jac.

"We do not argue _all _the time." Jonny chipped in frowning at his friend. He knew she was right to an extent but he honestly didn't think they were that bad. All couples argue.

You've argued at least once a day this trip. All we hear is your bickering. It' getting tiring guys. Seriously. Go get counselling or something." Mo sighed and Sacha sat there looking stunned at Mo's use of 'we'. Yes admittedly he had agreed with Mo but that was privately. He would never shout that out in public and especially in front of Jac. "This was a bonding holiday and all you've done is argue."

"Oi, Jac and I have a strong bond. We're not the ones with the issue and we do not need counselling." He felt deeply offended that his best friend has suggested this and he was still not sure whether she was being serious or not but he took it to heart anyway.

"I came away for the free holiday I never agreed to work on bonding. I've told Jonny once before and I'll tell you all now. I don't do friendly."

"Unless you're in bed." Jonny whispered. Well he attempted to but apparently didn't manage it because not only did Mo, Sacha and Jac hear him but several people surrounding him turned from either looking out of the boat or away from their conversations to look at the man who had made that remark. Upon noticing this he protested further, "what? It's true." This did not help his case.

Jac immediately removed her foot from his knees and turned her head away to look out of the boat and feigned innocence and pretended she didn't know the man she was sitting next to. She knew it probably didn't work but she tried to convince herself otherwise to save the embarrassment. She wanted to shout at Jonny but that would prove Mo right with the fact that she drew attention to her private life constantly through arguments with Jonny. But luckily for all of them they had reached the hot springs and the boat stopped about 100 metres away from the springs. They were instructed to use the diving boards to get off the boat unless they had a fear of which there was a ladder down from the boat to get into the sea.

It was no surprise to the other three to see that Jonny was at the front of the queue that had formed on the boat for the diving board and had already reached the end of the plank and was preparing himself to jump in. Jac, whose foot appeared much better now, decided this would be a good time to get her revenge on him and felt in the mood to 'lighten up a little bit' as Jonny would put it. She ignored all the rules of 'one on the plank at a time' and ran along it shoving Jonny into the sea without a moments thought. Cheers erupted from the boat as apparently he'd been bugging everyone else on the journey there with his paper aeroplanes. She had to admit she was quite proud of herself. This now meant however that she was at the front of the queue and on the plank.

Jonny spluttered when he entered the sea and knew that he deserved it. He was sure he'd get her back although when he turned back to the plank he was surprised to see that it was Jac and not Mo who had been the one to shove him in and he had no plans for revenge anymore because he was excited at the prospect of a Jac who could have a little bit of fun and realised that it was probably her way of gaining revenge. He shouted at her to join him and laughed at her response.

"That's a reason not to jump in Maconie." With that she jumped into the sea and others all followed on after. Jonny was astounded to see that Jac was in fact an exceedingly strong swimmer when she beat him in a race to the hot springs. Sacha and Mo swam slowly over on the other hand admiring the competitive nature of their best friends.

Unfortunately Jonny's mouth that had caused him all sorts of trouble today already was about to make another mistake again but luckily Jac was in the right mood this time. Well it was a mood he'd never seen from her. She always knew how to surprise him. Forgetting that the hot springs were actually hot when he first travelled over the first hot spot he couldn't help shouting out, "ew Jac did you just wee?" He felt embarrassed when he was corrected by her that it was in fact the hot springs and was unprepared when a splash of water headed in his direction which caught him right in the eyes.

When Mo and Sacha eventually reached them Jonny's eyes had now gone red and looked as if he was crying. "Wow Jonny no need to act like a three year old." Mo commented taking aback at the fact that her friend was crying.

"I'm not crying it's the water."

"N'aww don't tell me… You were the one who wet themself?"

"No. Jac shoved water in my face."

Mo knew that this had happened as she had watched it all happen from a distance but really didn't want to pass up the opportunity to tease her friend and this continued on for several more minutes before she admitted that she had seen it all. He wasn't pleased at all but they were both glad to see Jac grinning again and she'd even managed to splutter out a "nice one" to Mo which was a start.

When they'd finished spending time at the hot springs the boat made its way back to the shore and the coach drove them back to the cruise ship. But the swim in the sea had meant that they'd carried most of their clothes back and had held their shoes in their hands and had towels wrapped round them. By this time though Jonny's back was really starting to sting and he knew it would be a rough night for him and he'd have to force Jac to shove on some after sun for him seeing as he physically couldn't reach that spot. When it got down to it however Jac flat out refused and sat there laughing at his attempts to put it on for himself before finally getting fed up and putting it on for him. Some things never change it seems Jac still was unable to take pity on people. This, or she had remembered what Jonny had said at Christmas: he hated pity.


	16. Chapter 16

**So this first bit relates to a game Mo and Jonny have played in Holby.**

* * *

"Thong." Jonny said.

"No, I don't think so." Mo responded perplexed and thinking deeply as she wondered what kind of underwear each person was wearing. This was the game they loved to play except they had chosen a pretty inappropriate place to play it in the breakfast table.

Jac had heard the last bit of their conversation. "What on earth are you doing?" She couldn't understand why they were talking about thongs and underwear and was slightly disturbed at the thought of it. She knew they were best friends but Sacha was hers and she never discussed underwear with him. She shivered at the thought of this.

"We're playing the underwear game." Jonny explained and when Jac was still looking confused he clarified things, "you have to guess what kind of underwear someone is wearing."

"Ughh that's creepy." Jac commented but Mo and Jonny shrugged and shared a smirk. They knew it was immature but it was fun and it passed time a lot, especially as they played it on Darwin whenever things were going along slowly.

"Yeah well I have to admit I'm pretty damn good at it." Jonny boasted smiling proudly as if it was some amazing achievement. Unfortunately no one else shared his happiness. In fact Jac decided to test him.

"Okay, if you're so good what am I wearing?" Jonny shook his head amused and was slightly annoyed that he hadn't paid more attention earlier that morning. Luckily for him Jac was still standing up so he placed his hand on her bum but she immediately smacked it away. "No cheating, what underwear am I wearing?"

Today seemed a day of people walking by at the wrong moments and not only did Sacha decide to join the breakfast table at this point with a plate of food but Joseph decided to stroll by with his plate too. Both looked at her as if she was mad and Jonny sniggered like a child but she ignored all this. "Well?"

"You have to let me actually use the evidence in front of me." He protested. He felt cheated as other women let him have a good look. Okay they didn't let him have a good look but he was given a decent chance to stare as they walked by but Jac's bum was faced away from him so he wasn't even given this.

Unfortunately for both parties no one was able to claim themselves as the winner of the little spat as Sacha interjected announcing that it was an inappropriate competition for the breakfast table and he wanted to eat without the thought of Jac's arse in his mind. This promptly resulted in Mo running away whispering "get this image out of my head, fluffy cute bunnies, fluffy cute bunnies, fluffy cute bunnies." Jonny being the dirty sod and the boyfriend of Jac didn't mind in the slightest if the image was in his head or not but was forced by the other two to run up and get his breakfast otherwise they'd miss the tour bus and they needed to leave time in case he needed to return to the room three times again.

Luckily this time he didn't need to and when they finished breakfast they were able to go to the lounge of which their tour would be announced and they would be able to walk off the ship. This time it wasn't a tour as such but a shuttle taking them to the beach where they were going to spend the day and they wanted to be on the earliest one possible – much to Jonny's dismay who lost out on his precious beauty sleep – so that they missed all the queues.

Today things ran a lot more smoothly and they were off the ship, onto the shuttle bus and at the beach in no time at all despite Jac kicking up a fuss at the amount the shuttle ticket had cost. Apparently a 16€ return was ridiculous. The driver had almost refused them on but Sacha and Jonny had managed to reason with him.

By the time they arrived at the beach it was only 10am and they were able to grab sun beds in a reasonable location. Jonny had located the surfboards almost immediately on arrival and wasted no time in hiring out a couple. One for him and one for Mo who had desperately wanted to learn to surf for years. While the other three took to the sun beds he, in his trunks and t-shirt (to cover his sunburn) he grabbed the surfboard and hit the sea. The others watched from afar prepared to laugh at him but they were left gobsmacked when they saw that he could actually surf decently. Mo felt slightly offended, as he had told her they could be bad together but it turns out she'd be the bad one and he'd have to teach her. She loved watching him surf he looked so suave and she immediately thought that she could do it so rather than settling down on the sun beds she grabbed the other surfboard and prepared to amaze herself with natural talent.

Unfortunately this did not happen for her and she was unable to even get into a standing position on it. She entered the water and had immediately tried to stand on it at the shallow end and had ended up falling on her arse and the surfboard started to float away. "Bloody Corfu," she wailed. Jonny laughed causing him to fall off his but he was further out which meant he only fell out into the sea. He swam with his surfboard and caught hers on the way and poised to teach her how to do it.

He first explained that you had to paddle on it first as in order to surf you needed to reach the waves that were really non-existent this close to the shore. Mo was really not a natural and kept falling off at every attempt to do this. Finally after what seemed like hours – but in reality was only twenty minutes – Mo tackled the paddling stage. Jonny instructed her to leave the water and he placed the surfboard flat on the sand as he explained the process of surfing once the waves were involved. He also explained the process of standing up on it ensuring that balance on the surfboard was maintained.

He then made her paddle up until it was just below the waist high and he then told her to try standing as he had explained earlier but this was an epic fail and Mo landed in the water once again refusing to ever try surfing again. After a couple of minutes of huffing she reluctantly agreed to try again and he was decided on another method. They would begin entering the water standing. He grabbed hold of her hands as she stood on the surfboard. He realised that he could only hold her hands up until a certain point, as she'd be too high on the sea level to help so he decided to let go of one so that he eased her into it. When finally he had to let go of the other she lasted a grand total of ten seconds – she actually counted – until a wave hit her and she fell off landing on top of Jonny which he wasn't too pleased about and looked rather inappropriate to anyone watching on from the shore. They made several attempts at this before Mo really did give up and stormed off at her failed attempts. Jonny however surfed for another half an hour or so until getting bored of the lack of decent waves and grabbed his surfboard and headed back to the sun beds.

He passed Jac on the sand back to the sun beds who had a lilo in her left arm. Jonny studied it for a second before realising that it was in fact his and began to protest. "Hey that's my lilo you can't just steal it and use it."

"I don't see you remembering to bring it. Anyway don't be so stingy." Jac continued on walking towards the sea. She was hoping to relax on the water but this was clearly not going to happen.

"I want my lilo back." He held out his hand expecting her to give it to him.

"And I want be left alone. We can't have everything."

"Give me my lilo and I'll leave you alone." He offered to her.

"Are you kidding me?" He shook his head.

"Anyway, it's a two person lilo; I should at least get half of it." He groaned at her. He didn't even remember he owned a lilo until today but now he saw Jac with it he wanted it so he was going to act like a little child. Jac would have to give in and share eventually. As it turns out she did and within moments they were both crawling onto it.

"Jonny get your wet hands off me." Jac complained when they were both lying on it. She wanted her peace and realised she was only going to get it if Jonny joined her otherwise she'd never hear the end of it and that was the only reason she'd agreed. Not wanting another public argument Jonny did as he was told and surprisingly they managed to enjoy a calm float on the sea together in silence. This was a massive achievement for the pair of them.

Back on the shore Sacha had fallen asleep and Mo sat on her sun bed board. This was, until an idea came to her. In fact several ideas came to her. Sacha had complained that no one was lending their sun cream after leaving his at home and he'd promptly fallen asleep without putting any on so Mo decided that she would correct this. She got out the bottle of sun cream from her bag and held it open upside down over Sacha's stomach and was careful not to wake him as she drew a rather large shape on his stomach. Sacha would have such a surprise when he woke up. This wasn't enough for her and decided to write a word in sun cream on his forehead too before making a sun cream moustache. Oh wasn't he in for a treat.

An hour or so later when Sacha woke up he was unaware of what Mo had done until he sat up and noticed that there was some white stuff on his stomach. The shape of it hadn't struck him as odd at all but it was upside down for him. After asking Mo about the sun cream on his stomach, which he immediately wiped off Mo, replied with: "you asked me to squirt you some but you fell asleep before rubbing it in." Sacha didn't remember this but had no reason to dispute it. It took Jonny's return from the sea for Sacha to notice that there was a problem at all. In fact as soon as Jonny saw it he fell on the sand in an uncontrollable fit of laughter and thanked Mo for not doing it to him. Sacha still looked on confused but Jonny was unable to help and it was Jac who eventually spilled the beans.

"You have a penis tan mark on you stomach and 'poo' written on your forehead." Sacha looked down at his stomach and now it all made sense to him as he laughed it off not quite believing that "poo" was actually written on his forehead he forced Jac to grab her portable mirror from her bag. Sure enough the word was tanned onto his face and there was nothing he could do about it. Jac suggested putting make-up on but he wasn't a fan of the idea and decided that he'd have to just deal with it he shrugged it all off and fell back asleep again. Now Jac took her chance to giggle.


	17. Chapter 17

**And the next... I did quite a bit of writing while I was away. This was definitely my favourite to write.**

* * *

"I know why I couldn't guess your underwear." Jonny mentioned from out of the blue as they got themselves ready to go to a nightclub. He had spent the whole of dinner trying to persuade them to go and eventually they gave in to satisfy him. Even Sacha agreed to go because he didn't want to end up in the room alone.

"Why?" Jac asked him uninterested.

"You were wearing a bikini; that doesn't count." He was insistent on this and Jac sighed at the fact that he was bringing this up again even though the last time they had had that conversation was that morning.

"Shut up and get dressed." Jac was now fully ready to go out as Jonny sat on the bed in only his boxers. He'd been so adamant that they should go tonight and yet he was the one who wasn't ready. He had been in the shower before Jac but had sat on the bed complaining for the last half an hour about the state of the sunburn on his back.

Jac grabbed the wet towel that she'd used when she went into the shower and she hit him on the back to whip him into shape. He yelped up in pain. "What the hell did you do that for?" He all but shouted at her.

"Get ready."

"Alright, alright, keep your wig on." This was enough to shut him up and he began to get dressed so that he wasn't faced with the Naylor wrath.

In the other room Mo was rolling around laughing at Sacha's forehead which evidently had 'poo' written on it. He had tried using after sun, and everything but it was still there. Mo had offered to use make up but he was not going to stoop that low and he decided to grim and bear it.

Eventually Jac and Jonny knocked on their friends' door and they all made their way to the only nightclub on board the ship. It was for over 18s only so they would have no problem with the stupid teenagers. It was now nearing 10pm and when they arrived at Club Fusion the party was in full swing. Many had decided on the same idea as them and some were already off their heads with alcohol busting moves that few people would attempt sober.

Sacha volunteered to go to the bar to order the drinks as a get out of jail free card so he didn't have to watch all these people embarrassing themselves. Luckily for them everything on board the ship was paid for with the cruise card, which was being dealt with by Hanssen. They didn't think at the time that he would be able to view exactly what they'd bought and therefore calculate how much alcohol they had consumed…

"You must be in heaven." Jac looked towards Jonny who was admiring all the dance moves coming from the drunk people. She meant it in terms of people embarrassing themselves and seeing as he did it on a regular basis he'd fit in here but he didn't take it this way.

"And I thought the wedding was good." He had failed to hold his tongue and it was lucky Sacha wasn't here because he was in fact talking about that particular one. "There seems to be more desperate single women than there." He chuckled as he saw the look of disgust on Jac's face. It turned out she hadn't forgotten that particular moment.

"Don't let me stop you." She tested him wondering whether he'd actually be able to resist.

"Nah you're alright. Let's get some alcohol in you then I may get to catch you dancing." He was now the one challenging her. That was the beauty of their relationship there was no one person in charge and it chopped and changed within seconds as to who had the upper hand. Now it fell to Jonny.

Sacha returned with the drinks and they all watched on as before they'd even managed to take a sip of their alcoholic beverage Jonny had finished his in one. He seemed to love his pints. They knew it took more than this to get a Scotsman drunk but he was off out onto the dance floor busting more of his pathetic moves. The others watched on discussing among themselves the man that they called their friend.

"How are you friends with _that_?" Jac nodded towards Jonny finding it hard to believe her eyes with some of the moves he was making. She didn't know what was worse, the fact that he was her boyfriend or the fact that he was completely and utterly sober.

"Well at least I don't do something like… I don't know… sleep with him." Mo retorted as she got up leaving her finished drink behind.

"Where are you going?" Jac asked Mo with a confused expression on her face.

"If you can't beat 'em join 'em." Mo smiled towards Jonny before grabbing Sacha's hands and pulling him along too. He shrugged towards Jac but didn't resist Mo's strength and to be fair joined in with the dancing. Watching them Jac noticed that there really was a competition between Jonny and Sacha as to who can bust the worst moves.

Whist doing one of his many turns Jonny noticed that he was now joined by Mo and Sacha meaning that Jac was sat alone so he decided to grab his chance to encourage her to come and dance because he didn't buy the 'I don't dance' claim. It was now about what was the best way to go about it. He sauntered towards Jac and sat down beside her and began with small talk.

"You okay?" He brushed her hair away from her face and smiled at her in a way, which showed he was genuine.

Jac brushed it off with her normal phrase of, "I'm fine." But Jonny whilst knowing she really was fine wanted to milk it a little.

"But you're sat here on your own whilst we're having fun. It doesn't seem at all fair." He feigned guilt but she looked the least bit interest.

"It doesn't bother me. Just go." She instructed him to continue dancing but it was clear he wasn't going to go without a fight.

"I'm not going without you." Before Jac could even protest he took the wine glass out of her hand and placed it on the table. Taking both of her hands in his he pulled her up and laughed at the expression on her face as he dragged her towards the dance floor. He pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear, "it's fine everyone else is making an idiot of themselves." She didn't look impressed but didn't shove him away or try to make an exit as he made an attempt to get her dancing.

At this time she was glad that Michael wasn't here to make fun of her otherwise she really would be embarrassed but it bothered her less in a place where she knew no one and no one knew her. To make matters better the other three made themselves look like children with the way they behaved so even her attempts couldn't stoop as low as that.

After a couple of dance tracks had been played a slow one was brought on and a man grabbed everyone's attention by shouting. It had turned out that he was about to propose to his girlfriend who accepted and cheers erupted from the club. Jonny was paying more attention to his own girlfriend than the actual proposal and watched on as she clapped for the happy couple though she was clearly feigning happiness as she probably thought it was completely cheesy and too romantic for her liking.

Knowing when enough was enough for Jac he put one hand on her back and guided her to their seats and now it was his turn to watch on as his best friend took his place in competing with Sacha for the worst moves. It was entertaining to watch but here provided a good opportunity to speak to Jac.

He took his phone out of his pocket and started messing around on it before he shouted in her ear. "I have something I want to show you… wait a second." He focused on his phone again before handing it over to her so that she could see what he was on about. "Ever since our conversation I've been looking and looking and well this is in a good location so I thought it might be worth a look." She shook her head and he sat there shocked.

"Leave this to me Jonny. We're not having anything like your current box." He wanted to protest but he didn't really fancy having another box and arguing with Jac would make no difference. Why had he asked her to move in with him? Despite the fact that he loved her and wanted to he knew that perhaps it could put pressure on their relationship. At least she still seemed keen she hadn't backed out of it last minute like she normally does.

"We better drag the others off to bed." He nodded towards the two who were still busting their moves despite it being gone 1am by now. They'd feel it tomorrow if they stayed up any longer and whilst they'd hate him now they'd thank him tomorrow. So they managed to drag a complaining Sacha and Mo back to their cabin whilst still in one piece before heading off to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

**This is the longest Chapter of them all. I can't quite remember why but I remember writing it and saying "bloody hell it's long." It did not help that I was writing it by the pool and a little kid runs by with his mum totally naked... Yeah I got some weird looks but enough for the stories. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

The week had flown by and it was already Saturday meaning they were visiting their last port of call before the cruise ship headed off home. After being introduced to Venice – and woken up by – by the captain the were all rather looking forward to this place in particular. Mr Hanssen hadn't given them a specific tour to do and they were therefore allowed to explore it as they pleased. Mo had been here before as a child and was keen to go on the gondolas whilst the others wanted to know how a city with rivers instead of pathways even worked. They had only ever seen it vaguely in pictures, if that, and it all seemed strange t them.

Striping back the curtain and walking onto the balcony Jonny was taken back by the view in front of his eyes. He knew that Venice was pretty as people had informed him many a time but seeing it for himself he was starting to grasp just how beautiful it really was. Of al the places they'd visited they'd definitely saved the best till last he could feel it, albeit not by choice. Looking to the right he saw Sacha leaning over his balcony and they engaged in conversation. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Jonny remarked looking towards the city but there was no mistake in the fact that he was directing his conversation at Sacha. Sacha nodded in response.

"Quite a romantic place, Venice, Jac's going to _love _it here." Sacha exclaimed rather sarcastically and Jonny laughed in agreement. It would be interesting to see how Jac took to Venice but not even she could deny how spectacular it looked. The view was really quite amazing as their cabin was so high up that they got a decent view of the city from above. "Look I know it's the last stop but it's Venice and I really wanted to take Mo round…"

Sacha had spent ages preparing his speech to Jonny and Jac about this and while making it he was interjected by Jonny. "It's absolutely fine. I was going to say the same to you about Jac. I know she claims that she doesn't have a romantic bone in her body but I've seen glimpses of it. Anyway, I think Mo will be the one taking you around!"

"You're probably right." Sacha concurred. "I think you and Jac do need some alone time. Me and Mo being around is definitely affecting how she is acting towards you. It always seems to." Sacha was speaking the complete truth and utter sense and they both knew it.

"Tell me bout it." Jonny muttered in agreement before dismissing himself from the conversation after realising that he was still in his dressing gown and they were due down at breakfast in five minutes. Sacha on the other hand was all ready and dressed and this gave Jonny all the more reason to hurry up.

Breakfast was uneventful in comparison to previous days and conversation never really left the topic of what plans each couple had for the day. They had agreed to meet on the ship for afternoon tea at 3pm but for the time in between their plans differed dramatically. Jonny and Jac planned to walk round the city to get a feel for it as neither had been there before and there was nothing like a little bit of exploring. Mo was still keen to take Sacha on a gondola so that was first on their to do list.

So breakfast was finished and they went their separate ways from there. Sacha and Mo returned to their cabin to collect their things so they didn't have the arduous task of bringing them to breakfast and storing their stuff beneath their feet whilst at the same time maximising comfort. Jac and Jonny however were much more organised with their plans and wanted to get on with their day and were therefore able to leave the ship straight away. They stopped off at reception for a brief moment to grab a map. They then passed through security and moments later they found themselves on the port itself.

Jac immediately pulled out the map from her pocket in order to plan. "What are you doing? What's the point of using a map if you don't know where you're going?" Jonny asked her accusingly whilst she looked at him as if he were dumb.

"To find out where you're going perhaps?" It was a rhetorical question and luckily Jonny caught on to that. It wasn't that he'd intentionally asked a dumb question he just didn't phrase what he was trying to say right at all.

"Part of the fun of exploring somewhere new is getting lost. If you plan a route you are hardly exploring you're just getting to a destination. Anyway it's probably impossible to plan a route here with all the river things." He brushed off Jac's whole plan as if it were nothing however she had to admit that he did have a point although if they got lost she would make sure he took full responsibility for his actions. She was so used to being organised, being in control, having a plan and knowing exactly what she was doing she'd forgotten what it felt like to go with the flow. She let him take the map out of her hands and fold it up and watched as he placed it into his back pocket in case later on when they needed it – and they would need it - he couldn't deny having it.

"Shall we go?" He asked her as he arched his arm inviting her to link arms with him. She nodded and took up his request by threading her arm through his and they walked on down the pier until shouting caught their attention.

"Jonny, Jac." The sound of their names was faint yet they both looked at each other and turned around sure that they heard it but after seeing no one about that they knew they continued walking until they heard it again. "Jonny, Jac, up here." This time they followed the sound and saw Mo and Sacha on their balcony waving towards them. It had turned out that Mo and Sacha had spotted Jac and Jonny leave and they were quite glad to see that they had managed to set off without any arguments as of yet, well at least it looked that way. They continued waving down to the couple and watched as Jonny happily waved back with the arm that wasn't linked with Jac's. They could have sworn they saw Jac's arm flinch as if to begin waving but she stopped herself just in time and they caught her nod towards them in acknowledgement. Mo and Sacha watched as they turned back and trekked off down the pier and into Venice and they were no longer in sight.

Very soon they were standing where Jac and Jonny stood the moment they had spotted them but this time the pair mutually agreed that they would actually take a look at the map as they had watched as Jac and Jonny had done so earlier. Although Mo had been before it was many years ago and she only had glimpses of memories here and not enough to be able to direct them both round. Using a map would ensure that they would be able to get back to the ship and would prevent them from getting lost in a city in, which it is very easy to do just that.

It wasn't long until Jac and Jonny had found themselves in a massive square in the middle of Venice and decided –despite it only being 9am – they would stop for a coffee. They never ever did this kind of thing and the last time they remembered having a coffee together was when Jac returned from Japan and had caught Jonny out on the hop. Painful as that memory was to the pair of them it was the one that immediately popped into their mind when Jac suggested grabbing a coffee but at least they were content with the way it had eventually worked out.

* * *

After ordering drinks and sitting down at a table in the corner – just as Jac liked it – Jonny watched on as Jac rudely got out her iPhone and started looking at it. He thought to himself, 'well this is going to be just great then'. He then thought it would be best to voice his concerns, "it might make me look less of an idiot if you actually tried to talk to me rather than engage in conversation with your blasted phone."

She glanced up ever so slightly at him and was seemingly only half paying attention as her fingers were still tapping away at the screen. "Fine. Well I won't look at Right Move then." She shoved her phone on the table in frustration and looked at him as if she was waiting for him to spark conversation as a better alternative to discussing moving in together. He knew how big it was for her to bring something like this up on her own accord and tried to press her into discussing it again but she wasn't having any of it and they agreed that they wouldn't discuss any future plans today.

They left the café after a short while and continued their exploration of Venice. Meandering down roads proved to be hard work and it was exciting to find all the little bridges and secret pathways. Well, it was exciting for Jonny at least. Jac was getting a little frustrated that their journey had no purpose and no clear direction and was sure they'd been to the same place four times now but Jonny reassured her that all the buildings looked similar round here. They did however realise that there was a problem when they followed a road round which branched out onto three separate bridges and after crossing each one in turn they realised it had led to a dead end and they were now in the difficult position of actually being lost.

"It's no use we're lost." Jac voiced rather irritated.

"We're not lost but we may need the assistance of a map. Do you have it?" Jonny asked her.

"I gave it to you remember." He shook his head. He'd forgotten that he'd taken it off her earlier today and assumed that Jac would have hold of the map, as naturally she would never trust him with it or rely on him for directions. "You put it in one of your back pockets." She reminded him.

He felt into both back pockets but they were empty, he checked both front pockets and they were empty except for his phone. "It's no use, it's not here. Are you sure you didn't take it off me again?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She was really starting to get aggravated now and was losing her patience with him.

"Oh shit!" Jonny realised finally that he'd left it at the café. He remembered that when he sat down he felt uncomfortable with it in his back pocket and had taken it out and put it on the table. When he left he had never put it back in again so it was probably still sitting on that little table in the corner. "Yeah it's at the café."

"Oh great, so we're lost, with no map, and no people around to ask where to go."

"Lets just retrace our steps and go back the way we came." Jonny said rather positively. He really thought he had come up with a genius plan before adding, "which way did we come again?" He earned a shrug from Jac and now they knew they were officially lost. "Look," he pointed to across the bridge, "there's a woman let's ask her for directions." He grabbed Jac and pulled her along. Unfortunately for her she was getting used to being randomly dragged about by Jonny and was not at all satisfied.

"excusez-moi, où est la porte?"

"Jonny firstly that's French and secondly you asked where the door is. You idiot." Jonny ignored her and started to speak in English again pretending that he never made the mistake of trying to merge the two languages.

"Excuse me Ma'am can you take us…" He turned towards Jac, "where do we even want to go?"

"Back to the fucking ship." She replied before directing it to the woman, "where is the port?" The woman shrugged and muttered something in Italian.

"Just great, she doesn't even speak English, or even French for that matter." Jac sat down on the steps by one of the bridges trying to think of what to do now. She really didn't want to spend all day trying to find her way back to the ship.

"Okay I'd really like it if we could hurry up but it's fine we still have two hours until afternoon tea."

"We're lost and all you care about is getting back for afternoon tea?"

"But my sandwiches!" Jonny protested. Jac shook her head not amused.

* * *

Meanwhile Sacha and Mo had also found their way into Venice and had been drawn in by the Gondolas but were still negotiating prices.

"40€ each? It was 40€ for my whole family when I went as a child. That is just ridiculous. No, we are not doing that." Mo dismissed to the guy who was trying to sell them a gondola ride.

"It's fine Mo, I will pay it don't worry." Sacha butted in not quite understanding what Mo was doing.

"Sacha it was a negotiation tactic." Mo said in a quiet whisper. She was annoyed, as now the guy would make them pay full price.

"Okay, it turns out I don't have enough for 40€ each. I can only do 20€." Sacha lied rather badly.

"Can not put monies together?" The man said in his best English accent and Sacha stood there shaking his head.

"I can't you see, it's my treat."

The man was so desperate for some customers he settled with this and they were allowed to step onto the gondola and they were off. The views were spectacular as they went down narrow rivers down by houses and cafes and people waved towards them and they happily waved back. It was like a bubble, they were in a dream world as it was so stunning. One thing they noticed was that there were a lot of birds. In fact, Sacha definitely noticed this as one particular one took a liking to him and was not content with sitting on his shoulder and pooping but it also had to bite Sacha on the neck. He now looked like he had a love bite and he would have a hard time later explaining to Jac and Jonny.

Thinking about how to explain his situation to Jac and Jonny came at rather a remarkable time as just as they popped into his mind he saw them come into view. They were sitting on some steps at the bottom of a bridge looking lost and bored. He called out to them: "Jac, Jonny." They turned round at the first time of him shouting and looked rather relieved. As the gondola got closer he could see that they looked rather distressed. "Are you okay you both look rather flustered?"

"Yes we are just brilliant. We're totally not lost and without a map because some idiot didn't leave it in a café." Jac said rather sarcastically and Jonny looked down guiltily. Luckily for them the gondola could take up to six people and they paid for themselves and joined Mo and Sacha. They all learned from this the reason why they had stuck together pretty much all holiday.


	19. Chapter 19

**Second to last chapter. You know the drill.**

* * *

Today was the last day of their holiday and tomorrow they would arrive at Southampton and were expected into work promptly for midday so it was up to them to make the most of it. As it was a sea day and the last Mr Hanssen hadn't organised any activities for them and so they'd have all started a relaxing sea day if it wasn't for Jonny. Tactlessly Jonny had signed them all up for a bunch of activities starting with zumba at 9am. This meant that Jac had a shock when Jonny, while she was fast asleep, switched on the light in order to wake her up. The next minute he had a bunch of pillows hurled his way and Jac in a foul mood. Usually it's the other way round but with no reason to get up Jac had set her alarm for 8.30am and had intended to sleep in until the last minutes.

"Cretin." Jac barked in his direction but he just laughed and seemed surprisingly awake for this side of 9am on a holiday. As he was already dressed he decided to go for the real challenge, waking up next door. He was sure that they'd ignore him and pretend that they were asleep and couldn't hear him because that's what Mo would do – he wasn't sure about Sacha. But despite this he still planned to wake them up. Grabbing his key so that he was able to get back into the room because he couldn't count on Jac opening the door for him he went to knock for the others as a wakeup call. Fifteen knocks later and he was still stood outside their door without even a murmur from inside the room. He had kicked the door with his foot and still nothing and Mo wasn't exactly a deep sleeper so he knew she was just ignoring his attempts to get her up. 'Oh well', he thought, 'their loss'.

Sliding the key card into the lock he opened up his own cabin and an idea came to him. He might not be able to force Mo out of bed but at least he was able to provide her with a real wakeup call. He picked up the white phone which was attached to the wall, read the instructions that came with it and dialled a set of numbers. The walls weren't thick so he could hear the phone ringing from the other side of the left wall.

"Yes?" Surprise, surprise, it was Sacha who answered and not Mo. Well this made it better for Jonny.

"Answer your door." He said matter-of-factly.

"That was you? I thought it was some kids messing about."

"Get up, we've got some golf to play."

"Right, yes, wait what?"

"Signed us up for a putting competition for nine so get your arse out of bed and don't forget to drag Mo up too and we'll be around in five." Jonny put down the phone before Sacha could even protest. He sat there on the chair in front of the mirror with a smile on his face until Jac emerged from the shower and demanded he moved so she could dry her hair. He did as he was told immediately as she was specifically tetchy about her hair. It was her pride and joy.

"You do know I can't play golf?" Jac shouted over her hairdresser.

"Have you ever played?" Jonny asked her curiously. He knew Mo was pathetic at it hence why he'd signed them up and then he added Sacha and Jac to the list just for laughs. Thinking about it now he wasn't sure if it was a good idea considering he played golf on a regular basis and would therefore be expected to play well. If he mucked it up he knew Mo would be laughing at him and he'd have to pretend not to care. Scratch that, he was a sore loser; he couldn't pretend not to care. He'd just have to win.

"Does it look like I'm a golfer?" She asked him rather sarcastically knowing that he would answer with 'no'. But she had surprised him with the fact that she was a regular attendee at the gym, which he only knew because she was entering Holby gym just as he was leaving. Beading with sweat and not looking a pretty sight even then he attempted flirting with her, oh the memories.

Jonny never answered the question understanding that it was rhetorical and when Jac had finally finished with her hair they made their way next door hoping that the others had bothered to get up. After all this if they hadn't Jac would be fuming at them and when Mo opened the door in her dressing gown Jac's facial expression wasn't a pretty sight. Mo then, to Jac's horror, started striping off her dressing gown and luckily for all of their sakes she was wearing her clothes before happily belting out, "surprise!"

"You cow!" Jonny commented and Jac pulled a face of disgust clearly not immune to Mo's teasing yet. Sacha soon emerged from the bathroom and there was no doubt what he was doing in there because as soon as the door opened the smell carried out to the corridor and it reeked. It was truly terrible.

As Sacha shut the door shut behind him Jonny grabbed hold of his nose with one hand and waved the other hand in front of his face. "God man, what have you done in there?" He was really tactless seeing as they were walking down towards the lifts in a public place with people walking by. Mo, who was walking behind him, hit him on the arm.

"What now?" He protested innocently shrugging his shoulders as he did so.

"You know what Maconie." Jac shouted back to him as she was walking in front. Mo put her hand on his shoulder and patted it and he walked on shaking his head and they walked down to breakfast in silence from then on.

The lift was always awkward. Getting in with a bunch of other passengers with everyone just standing around. The atmosphere is always tense and when it's especially crowded you sometimes have people falling into each other. Today was one of those days and it was a squeeze once all four have them had entered an already full lift, you'd think there was no room to fall into someone yet Jonny still managed it. It didn't help that as well as the lift going down the ship was going through the Bay of Biscay and therefore the waters were really rough causing it to sway from side to side.

It was like a Dominoes effect. Jonny fell into a random woman who fell into Sacha who fell into a very tall thin man who fell into Mo who fell into Jac…

"Do not shove me." Jac complained towards Mo. She was seemingly unaware or ignorant of the stumbles in the lift and pinned the blame solely on Mo. Mo just frowned not wanting to draw attention to the situation with a bunch of random strangers surrounding them. The fifth floor really couldn't come quick enough.

Eventually they all staggered out of the lift and breakfast was eaten in peace before they ventured up to floor seventeen for the putting competition Jonny signed them all up for. They arrived fifteen minutes early at quarter to so they started messing about on the first hole trying to get it in from ridiculous positions. Jonny's style was sleek and his focus, immense. Mo just hit the ball towards the whole with a significant lack of technique. She didn't care either; it was more fun this way. Sacha looked as if he'd played before, his interlocking grip was correct but he had no idea how to put. It was quite a sight to see. Jac however was hilarious. She had no idea how to putt and hated being the only one with no experience at all. She took all competitions seriously and was trying desperately to learn how the hell a ball went from being in a straight line to curving right round. It just didn't make sense to her. Jonny offered his expertise but she shoved him away and sensing she really did want his help he dropped his putter on the rough and grabbed hers from her.

"You've got to be more decisive. Don't pull out of the putt. Come through on the same line. Watch!" He understood that his words probably made no sense at all to her and therefore a demonstration was necessary. Once she conquered the line, he set to explain the curve of the ball and how the wind affected the club but he realised that she was holding it wrong. He put his hands over hers moving it to where they were meant to be. He grabbed a ball with his feet and with his hands still over hers he helped her take a put showing her how the line worked, how not to pull out of a shot and how to grip the club. He could have gone on all day just explaining the concept of putting but he sensed that Jac didn't want to here it because she already hated the fact that she had given in to his offer of help.

Following a few more minutes of practise a man in a grey jumper called them over announcing that there were six people down for the competition. This meant two people they didn't know plus the four of them. They were quickly introduced to the couple that told them that their names were Bob and Jane. After a brief introduction the competition began.

After four holes of nine Mo was really coming into her own in her little way. She was whacking the ball everywhere having fun choosing crazy ways of getting to the hole. It was no wonder that she'd already taken 30 shots. Any person who heard this would have felt sorry for her but seeing as she was enjoying it so much they were laughing along with her. Everyone this was except for Jac and Jonny who were so focused on winning. Call it beginners luck or whatever but Jac found herself in the lead at this point much to Jonny's dismay. She'd had a fluke on the third resulting in an albatross (three under par) and had only scored eight and Jonny, nine.

When it came down to the last hole Jonny and Bob were in the lead with 17 shots. If either got a hole in one then they broke the cruise record and two would mean they would equal the record. Jac had a decent score of 24, which for her was exceedingly good; Sacha was on 35 and Jane, 26. Then you had Mo. They were pretty sure she'd already broken the record for the worst putter by scoring 55. It was Bob's honour on the last and he set up his shot analysing it closely before missing to the right of the hole and the ball rolled all the way down the hill. Jonny was second and watched as Bob's ball rolled further and further from the hole. He had to get it in otherwise he'd struggle to make it up and down in two. He spent a good two minutes walking back and forth between the hole and where his ball was and Jac was getting impatient.

"Get on with the shot."

"Alright, alright, keep your wig on. If you haven't noticed this is a really big shot." He glared back towards Jac. He lined up in the address position and brought the club back and forth on the same like. They all watched on, purely focused on the ball as it rolled and rolled towards the hole. In a split second it disappeared and Jonny had broken the cruise ship record. This meant that he'd get his own plaque and his name would be displayed on the door leading out to the course.

Everyone soon forgot about their own shots as they watched Jonny disappear running around and dancing like a fool. They knew they'd have to spend the rest of the day listening to him gloat. Oh they all felt sorry for Jac who really could not escape from it. He'd make them relive the moment over 100 times and talk about how he is the ultimate champion. At least tomorrow they'd be back to reality and there will be more important things to focus on than who won a putting competition.


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay so this is the last chapter. I am really sad this is the case because I've really loved writing this but it's come to a natural end and I don't want to take it away from the fact that the story is the holiday. Plus I promised myself I wouldn't continue.**

* * *

A week ago today they were all getting onto the cruise ship for the first time not knowing what to expect. No one was to know that Sacha would join them but at the same time they'd lose Tara and Oliver of whom they hadn't heard from since. This was hardly surprising as despite travelling in Europe the rates were still really expensive and no one had a dire urge to contact either of them although they probably should have done to check that Tara's mother was okay. No one was to know the changes that were about to be incurred.

They had booked themselves on the first available opportunity to get off the ship as they were expected into work later. So here they all were at seven sitting in the lounge with their suitcases ready to depart the ship and thus end their holiday. All were rather sad to leave it as the week had been pretty enjoyable – even Jac had to admit this. She would even go to the extent of saying that Mo really isn't that bad, and she does kind of understand what it's like to deal with Jonny. All had thoroughly enjoyed cruising and would love to do it again and on their salaries there was no doubt Jac, Sacha and Mo would be able to afford it.

Finally their number was called and they were allowed to leave the ship. Mo and Sacha were the first to leave as they were already standing up after fighting for the seats with Jonny and Jac. This, they thought, was karma. In the end though it didn't make the slightest bit of difference because they still had to form a queue and as luck had it they all ended up together again. They were ordered – much to the protestations of Jonny who wanted to have a souvenir – to hand in their cruise card as they left the ship. They weren't asked to go through customs this time but the security guard that had dragged them away a few days earlier gave Jonny the evils as he walked by.

They walked off the ship the way they had walked on – in pairs. The difference this time – and if Hanssen had watched on he'd have approved –was that it wasn't based on relationships but newly found friendships. Jonny and Sacha bounced off the ship first and Jonny was ranting about whether his beloved Hibs had won or not. Behind them Mo and Jac walked off the ship together and surprisingly were engaged in conversation over whether Darwin had survived without them.

When they had left the building that they were guided into upon leaving the ship they all departed in different directions to find their respective cars. Jonny and Jac left together having arrived together but Sacha and Mo both left separately. They briefly said good-bye, as they'd have to see each other in a couple of hours at work anyway.

"I hope you're awake because we've got a couple of houses to visit before work later." Jac glanced at a Jonny who only a few seconds ago was bouncing around but now looked like he was heading for bed. He was clearly over tired but she couldn't cancel the appointments. They'd have to drop their stuff off first.

"You mean flats?" He corrected her.

"No. I mean houses."

They both got into the car and made their way back to Jac's flat.

"What's the betting that Jac's killed Jonny?" Michael asked Chrissie and Harry as he grabbed them both a coffee. "After all she'd want to be as far away from the guy as possible. That's what Jac does – runs."

"Are you kidding? What's the betting Jonny's killed Jac? After all she did cheat on him." Chrissie replied. She'd always disliked the woman.

"Nah," Michael argued, "Jonny doesn't have it in him. It's got to be the other way around. Oh how I'd have loved to have been Mo and Sacha watching all the fights."

"Or perhaps you wouldn't want to be either. After all they have to cope with the two most stubborn people ever."

"Or maybe," Harry contributed turning around from grabbing his coffee, "they are listening to the conversation?"

Michael and Chrissie also turned around to see Jac and Jonny standing in front of them neither looking amused. "We were just joking." Michael said quickly but realising that it was too late and now he was about to feel the Naylor wrath. Although a week with her and he'd quite missed her getting angry with someone or something.

"Sure you were. Even Jonny's jokes are funnier than that." Jac looked on still not amused although she was hardly surprised that when it got round to gossiping about her Chrissie was right in the centre of the conversation.

"Oi!" Jonny complained. "Sarah thought I was funny." He replied quite proudly "and if you remember she even said, I quote, 'he's a keeper.'"

"Well you haven't shut up about it for the last three hours."

The other three watched their conversation intently not yet sure how friendly Jac and Jonny were at the moment. They were at least engaging in conversation so that was a positive.

"I best get on." Jac said to the group of people before looking to Jonny, "grab me a coffee will you?"

"Get one yourself you moody cow." He joked but she just glared at him menacingly.

"I was joking." He said to her as she walked off towards the lift. "Love you," he shouted grinning as he did so before ordering two coffees.

The three others were still not sure whether Jac and Jonny had sorted things or if he was just trying to wind her up in public, which really wouldn't have surprised any of them.

"So what's the deal with you and Naylor?" Michael asked rather curiously and he got raised eyebrows in response.

"What's it to you?"

"So there is something going on then? I knew it."

"A second ago you thought Jac was going to kill me." He said half smiling. "Of course you know."

"Know what?" Michael shouted to Jonny who ignored him as he walked towards the lift.

"Wow fancy seeing you here, any particular reason?" Jac questioned Sacha as he arrived on Darwin. Even Mo and Jonny seemed surprised and it was a little too earlier in the Mo/Sacha relationship to be making trips up to see each other during work hours Jac thought. Although she never thought that was acceptable and those who did it were really compromising patients.

"Did no one tell you that I've been transferred up here?" They all looked blank and quite frankly surprised. "Okay well this is awkward."

"What's going on?" Mo asked really confused.

"So you seriously don't know?" They all shook their heads. "Oh my god."

"Spit it out Levy." Jac said rather annoyed.

"I don't know how to tell you this…"

"For God's sake what the hell is going on?" Mo now demanded as well.

"It's Tara. She's got a brain tumour."

"She what? She was fine before…" Jonny was the first to respond to the news. Jac had a blank facial expression as if she were still processing the news.

"She wasn't she made it up. Anyway neither Oliver nor Tara are coming back. So you're stuck with me."

Before there could be any more reactions to the news Jac's phone rang, she took one look at who was calling her and said, "I have to take this," before walking down the ward. Jonny followed her excusing himself from the conversation wondering what was so important that Jac chose over starting her work. When she hung up the phone he was right there beside her.

"Well?" He looked at her expectantly.

"They've accepted the offer." She said matter-of-factly.

"Seriously? Oh my God, this is brilliant news."

"Mmm," was all she could respond with.

He ignored her negativity and went off on a tangent, "we can have a house warming party. This is fantastic…" Before he could go on for any longer Jac walked away from him. "Don't tell me you're having cold feet?"

"No… I just don't want anyone to know that's all."

Jonny shook his head, typical Jac.

After a long few hours it was the end of their shortened shift and Jac, Jonny, Mo and Sacha were making their way down to their respective cars along with everyone else who carried the same shift: Michael, Harry, Serena, Mary-Claire, Chrissie, Malick, Chantelle and Digby. They were all huddled at reception for an unknown reason and Elliot soon joined them on the way into work for the start of his shift. The perfect opportunity Jonny thought to himself.

"Can I have your attention everybody, we have an announcement to make." Jonny shouted above all the bustle. People engaged in multiple conversations all turned around to hear what the Scotsman had to say and were curious with the use of 'we'.

"Well, I could carve out invitations to you all but most of you know from Christmas creativity isn't exactly my thing." Lots of people mumbled in agreement seemingly understanding what he was on about. He had made his Christmas cards himself and most of the time it wasn't even obvious what the design actually was. That is how pathetic he is at drawing.

"What are you on about?" Malick shouted from among the group of people.

"I'm inviting you all to a party." He said finally and cheers erupted from the crowd. They all assumed Jonny knew how to throw a party, he loved being at the centre of attention and he's a good laugh.

"What kind of party is it I want to know if I'll be able to wear my new shoes?" Chantelle asked Jonny sweetly.

"It's a house warming party." Jonny exclaimed rather cheerfully.

"Don't you mean flat warming party?" Sacha asked joking.

"No I mean a house."

Trying to set Jonny up aware that he and Jac were moving in together Mo asked him, feigning suspicion, "and Jonny, who's paying for this? You can't possibly afford it on your wage."

"The cheek. I have you know that I can afford it but I wanted a bit of company so Jac…" Before he could finish he was interrupted by the large group of people Voices everywhere were saying many different things at him but the distinct voice came from Henrik Hanssen, not one he'd bargained for.

"Congratulations Mr Maconie, Ms Naylor, I do hope the working relations on Darwin will now sort itself out."

Jac turned to Jonny, "you idiot."

"What?"

"I told you to keep your mouth shut. Oh and for the record there will be no party."

Tara and Oliver might have moved on, Mo and Sacha might have entered a relationship together, Jac and Mo might now be able to get along and Sacha might have been transferred to Darwin but despite a week away from it all some things never changed. Jac Naylor never changed and for the record nor did Jonny Maconie.


End file.
